Avatar: The Legend of Anzen Hyriu, Book 1: The Legend of Beifen
by Hyriu85
Summary: Hyriu must pass his waterbending test and learn the art of swordsmanship. With his true identity on the line he must use his wit to stay hidden, and continue his training in secret. Along with all that a mysterious robed man torments him in visions. And now his home is threatened by invasion.
1. Prologue: The Spirits' Message

Prologue: The Spirits Message

Avatar Roku sat quietly on the summer solstice trying to enter the Spirit World. He always liked traveling through the Spirit's realm on the solstice since it made it easier to enter the Spirit World and he could travel deeper into it. This time he was walking along a mountain surrounded in mist.

Then a voice, or rather several voices spoke to him all at once in sync, "Avatar Roku, we have something very important to tell you."

Roku looked around to see who was speaking but all he could see was the mist and vague shadows of creatures walking around in it.

"Who are you?" Roku asked.

"We are many different spirits hidden by this mist we created," the spirits answered calmly.

"Why do you hide yourselves?" Roku asked the mist.

"Because," they answered, "many of us have not been seen by any human in a very long time and we wish to keep it that way. But we do not have time to talk about why we hide ourselves we have-"

"Something very important to tell me. Yes, yes. What is it?" Roku said.

"A great darkness will threaten your world long after your time," they said.

"Um . . . Then why are you telling _me_ this?" Roku asked in confusion.

"Because you can help prevent it," the spirits answered.

"Okay. Tell me what to do," Roku said seeing the mist had completely surrounded him.

"This Darkness will come in the life of the next Avatar when this Avatar is still young and untrained. This darkness will take the child and raise him into evil and corruption," the spirits explained.

"The world has faced and defeated corrupt Avatars before but with much difficulty, so how do you expect the world to survive a corrupt Avatar _and _this Darkness?" Roku said.

"That is why we are putting the plan in motion now and not later, so that the world will be ready to take on this threat. This plan will take many decades to complete," the spirits said.

"But you said the Darkness will come when the next Avatar is still young. I know I will not live much longer, I can feel it inside my self, my strength is waning and then I will die …. And then the next Avatar will be born and that's when this Darkness will come. I'd say 20 years at the most. We don't have many decades!" Roku started yelling towards the end.

"Yes, you will soon die, but for unclear reasons the Darkness will not come for decades, and the Avatar will still be a child when it finally does arrive. So our plan is to create _another_ Avatar, so to speak."

"Another Avatar?! That is impossible!" Roku shouted.

"This person will not be an Avatar in whole; their spirit will not be reincarnated. Our plan is for you to strip off part of the Avatar Spirit and then contain it in a jar along with us. You would then take the jar to the Northern Water Tribe and present it to the Royal Court and tell them everything we have told you. Then when the right child is born, the jar must be opened in front of him and the spirits will go into the child."

"That is your plan? It might actually work, but how would I strip off part of the Avatar Spirit and how would the people of the Northern Water Tribe know which child is right, and why the Northern Tribe why not the Southern Tribe or the Earth Kingdom or-" Roku was over flowing with questions.

"We will answer all of your questions if you agree to this plan." the spirits interrupted him.

"I agree to your plan," Roku said calmly.

"Then to answer your first question, sit and meditate on all of your past lives, including yourself." the spirits instructed.

Roku did as they said.

"Now look at all of their triumphs… their mistakes…their lives as whole. Now imagine part of them fading away, disappearing, like part of them is no longer there, which technically, is true. Then bring the part of the Spirit that faded away and bring it before you and combine it with us."

Roku did that and when he opened his eyes he felt like part of him was missing and he saw that the mist looked thicker and more powerful.

"Now," when the spirits spoke all of the voices of the previous avatars and Roku's voice spoke with them, "to answer your other questions. We chose the Northern Water Tribe because we will follow the Avatar Cycle and since the Avatar after you will be an air bender, we chose the nation after that, the Water Tribes.

"But why the Northern Tribe?" Roku asked.

"Another threat will greatly damage this world before the Darkness arrives and the Southern Tribe will be very weak and broken." the spirits spoke with a great sadness in their voices. "You are to tell no one of that information."

"I, I won't…" Roku took a breath and held back tears for he had many friends in the Southern Tribe, "I won't tell any one that information."

"However, you will tell the Court this though. How they will know which child is the right one. When a child is born on the Winter Solstice, the full moon will have fully risen and the setting sun will not have yet touched the horizon. Both the full moon and the sun must and we mean must not be touching the horizon and it must be a full moon. The child born at that time is _the _child. The jar with us in it must be opened in front of the child with in 24 hours after its birth.

"Okay, that is a lot to take in" Roku said.

"And you had better remember every word of it," the spirits said, "now here is the jar we spoke of that you will contain us in." the spirits said.

In a bright flash, a golden jar fell into Roku's lap. He picked it up to examine it and gasped when he touched it. Everything he could touch in the Spirit World never felt quite real, but this jar was very real. It was cold and a little heavy. He looked and saw that had a number of jewels on it but primarily emeralds.

"When we say you will open the jar and point it to us and will us to go in. Then you will take it to the Tribe as we said before and you will tell them everything we have said and what we are about to say. With us there are a great number of spirits with a great deal of knowledge about bending and fighting and many other subjects. There are also spirits of dead humans who have knowledge from sword fighting to medical care. There are benders of every sort, librarians, any one who could offer any amount of knowledge the child could use in a variety of situations. The child must start training as soon as possible so that he will be more than ready for the Darkness."

Roku was very impressed with this plan and he could see it working.

"Oh and one more thing, if the next Avatar is to talk to you, you are not to tell him anything of this plan, do you understand. The same goes for the Northern Water Tribe, they are not to tell anyone of this plan who is not in their Tribe. The less people they tell the better."

"I understand," Roku said.

"Good now point the jar at us and do as we have said," The spirits said.

Roku did and all the mist went into the jar and he put the lid on it and came out of the Spirit World and saw he was holding the jar. With a quick expiation to his family he went off the Northern Water Tribe and presented the jar. He told them everything except the part about the Southern Tribe and left. Two weeks later the two volcanoes on Roku's home island erupted resulting in his death. 12 years later a comet fell from the sky and the fire benders attacked. In the 100 years the war has gone on the day Roku described to the Court came 3 times. Where the full moon and the setting solstice sun were both completely above the horizon. The first time 3 children were born but none at the correct time. The second time no children were born. The third time however 2 children were born one just after sunset his name was Koluk. He lived in a city called Hydronia. The other was born in the Lok Wa Isles, the islands of the Northern Tribe. He was born at the correct time. He was the child the spirits spoke about. He was to stop the Avatar and the Darkness. His name, Hyriu.


	2. Chapter 1: Warrior Training

Chapter 1

Warrior Training

The bright rays of the rising sun shone through my window and warmed me. I opened my eyes at the warmth and brightness. It wasn't that much warmer since it was late fall and I lived in one of the most northern cities of the Northern Water Tribe. I didn't mind though, I liked the cold, and ice and snow and the cold waters of the Bei River. I guess that makes sense since I am a water bender.

I got up and put on my dark blue robe over my grey shirt I was already wearing. I walked to my brother, Hiko's room. He was still sound asleep. It was just us living here in our little house in Hydronia. When I was five and Hiko was almost a year old we lived in the Lok Wa Isles, the Fire Nation attacked our village. Many water benders came to help but they were too late almost every one was killed. Hiko and a few others and I were the only ones left. Our entire family was killed. A water bender named Wei found us and took us here, Hydronia and raised us here. We lived in our own house though because Wei doesn't have a large enough house to hold us anymore. He didn't live here originally; he only lives here now because he is our guardian. We live in Hydronia because this is where all of the Northern Water Tribe's secrets are kept. I am one of those secrets. Wei is also my water bending teacher.

I should probably explain what meant by 'I am one of those secrets'. Avatar Roku came here and said a great Darkness was coming blah, blah, blah, any way he said on the Winter Solstice when the full moon had completely risen and the setting sun had not yet touched the horizon a child will be born and that child is the one to face the Darkness. He gave the Court a jar full of spirits including the Avatar Spirit and now all of those spirits are in me. The Spirits wanted me to be able to beat a corrupt Avatar and the Darkness so they put all of the spirits in me.

Since the Avatar Spirit is in me that means I can bend all four elements. I am an excellent water bender, a pretty good air bender, a below average fire bender and a horrible earth bender. The Spirits wanted me to learn each element at the same time. It makes sense since I am very fluid, quick and flowing in just about everything I do. Earth is all about standing strong and being rigid and fire is aggressive and offensive, which just isn't me. Also there is barely any earth up here for me to practice with and it's very cold so fire is not easy to make. Roku said that the element that the hardest to learn is the one most opposite from that person's personality. For most Avatars its there natural opposites, for me its split between fire and earth.

I can also go into the Avatar State, but not like normal Avatars. The Spirits thought it would be better for me to work my way up to the Avatar State instead of trying to master it all at once. So they split it up into 3 stages: Stage One slightly amplifies my bending and only my irises glow bright blue, Stage Two increases my bending 75% and my irises and pupils glow, Stage Three is the full on Avatar State and my whole eye glows. Then there is something called the Spirit Stage, it's where I have access not only to the past Avatars but also all of the other spirits in me. I have no idea what I will look like in the Spirit Stage because I have never entered it. I have mastered Stage One and I am working on Stage Two. I have entered Stage Three only once when I was seven and throwing a tantrum.

I shook my brother, "Hiko it's time to wake up."

"Ugh, it's too early Hyriu," he mumbled sleepily.

"Hey, I didn't tell you to start warrior training early, but I will make sure you get there on time," I told him.

He sighed, "Okay."

I left him to get dressed and went into the bathroom. I looked in the reflection ice and saw my black hair was going every direction but the one I wanted it to. I attempted to flatten it, which helped some. My blue eyes looked tired. I was of about middle height and tan like every one else. After I looked presentable I went into my room and straightened it out. I went down stairs and with a few simple movements, water bended some water into a pot and made it boil while I grabbed some sea weed and noodles from the cubby hole where they were kept. I started making a good big breakfast for us. Hiko walked in half dressed and still partly asleep. He sat down at the table and I sat across from him and set our food soup down.

"You know," I said as I ate, "they'll kick you out of warrior training if you're late again. They've already given you a second chance, and that is because you're my brother. If they let you off again people will start to question why you're getting special treatment."

"I know, I know Hyriu," he said a little annoyed as he started shoveling down his food.

There was a knock at the door, Hiko ran off to his room to get ready as we both knew who was at the door. I went over and pulled back the curtain and sure enough it was my best friend Koluk. We have been friends since I moved here. He was born the same day as me but at night. He was a non-bender, and a great warrior. He has light brown hair that is always pulled back into a wolf tail, and eyes the color of ice. He had a tan complexion like all Water Tribesmen and he was a little taller than me.

He opened his mouth to say something.

"Hiko is getting ready right now," I said before he could ask.

"Good," he said, "If he's late again-"

"He'll be kicked out. Yeah that's what I told him," I said.

"Will you let me finish a sentence?" he said with a smile.

"Sorry," I said and we both laughed.

"So, you nervous about today?" he asked.

That's when I remembered what was happening today, my water bending test. I had to fight and beat the best water bender in the world, Master Pakku. I have technically already mastered water bending but the Court wanted me to be the best so I have to beat Master Pakku. If I lose then I train for another year. This will be the third time I have fought him. The first time I didn't last 2 seconds. The second time I lasted about a minute, which is longer than most people. This time I know I will be a challenge to beat.

"Yeah, some," I answered.

"Don't worry, you'll do great," he said.

That made me feel good. I smiled and then Hiko came running out from behind me, and he ran at top speed to the Warrior Training Field.

"Come on Koluk! You'll be late if you don't hurry!" he shouted back.

"Well I better get going," Koluk said, "See you later."

"Bye," I said and he ran off to catch up to Hiko.


	3. Chapter 2: Swirling Waves of Ice

Chapter 2

Swirling Waves of Ice

I finished eating and was cleaning up after Hiko's mess when I heard another knock at the door. I walked over and pulled back the curtain to reveal Master Wei. He was a middle aged man with dark grey hair, a few wrinkles and pale blue eyes that could be just as warm and caring as fierce.

"Good morning, Hyriu," he said.

"Good morning Wei," I answered.

"Has your brother-" he started.

"Yes," I said before he could finish, "Yes, he has already left for warrior practice."

"Good," he said.

"So, I'm guessing to you came to get me?" I asked

"No. I came to tell you that you are going to school today and you are to meet me at the Plaza Square directly after water bending practice," he said.

"Um, why am I going to school?" I asked confused because I never went to school on the day of the test. We usually spent most of the day getting to the secret location of the test. It was different every year. The first time it was on an ice shelf, the second time it was in a blizzard in the mountains. I had no idea what to expect this time.

"Because the place we are going is not far way," he answered.

"Oh ok," I said very confused.

"See you at practice,"

"Bye," I said.

Since school didn't start for awhile I decided to take a walk. It was a clear day and there was a strong wind blowing from the south. That told me a storm was coming from the south, if it is a clear day and there is a strong wind then a storm was coming from which ever direction the wind was blowing from. This storm I could tell was going to be big. It would be here in a day at tops, but most likely only a few hours.

I looked to the south where the Bei Shui Mountains were and where the wind was coming from. I saw the entrance to the Shui Air Temple. It was disguised so unless you didn't know it was there then you couldn't see it. It still had the same style of the Western Air Temple, only not upside down. There were a few small temples on the side of the mountain that were also well hidden. When Sozin's Comet came 100 years ago, Sozin attacked each temple at once. Some male air benders went to the Western Air Temple to see if there was news of the missing Avatar, who had disappeared only a month prior. That was when Sozin attacked. The air benders fought back and a small group managed to escape including the male air benders who had come and the female air benders who lived at the Temple, along with some sky bison and lemurs. They came here, to Hydronia, seeking shelter and safety. When they told the Court what had happened, the Court was furious and filled with grief, for Hydronia and the Western Air Temple had been great friends since Avatar Yangchen's time. Any attack that the Fire Nation sent came even near the Northern Water Tribe was destroyed. The air benders built a Temple in the Bei Shui Mountains and named it the Shui Air Temple. When they realized that the Sky Bison and Lemurs couldn't live in this environment, they begged the Spirits to help them. So the Spirits blessed the valley behind the temple and turned it into a sacred tropical area. Like a very large Spirit Oasis. Only it was not as spiritual as the oasis. It was filled with a large forest with many streams and rivers. That is where the bison lemurs and many monks live now. The air benders, the temple and the valley were more secrets kept in Hydronia. My air bending master, Sonam lives in the valley as well as my friend Lamara who learns air bending with me.

I walked to the Plaza Square just to make sure I knew the way. The Square was very beautiful. There was a very large fountain in the center of the open area. It had several waterfalls, little ponds and towers of water spraying in the air only to fall back down. The ice that formed the solid part of the fountain was made in a way to look like rushing waves. Some of the most talented water benders and carvers in history made it a long time ago when Hydronia was the capital and there was only one Water Tribe.

The fountain as beautiful as it may be, it was nothing compared to the grand palace behind it. The Gambing Palace was a wonder to look at. It was made by the same talented water benders and carvers who made the fountain. From outside it was sparkling in the light like millions of diamonds. The walls and roofs were swirling waves frozen in time. There was a large wall blocking the front of the palace that looked like a large wave at the height of its crest and about to come crashing down on those outside the palace. Its rumored that on the other side of the wall was a courtyard full of fountains and pools much like the one in the Square. It was also said that there was a huge estate behind the palace, but only the Royal Court and their guards and family have been inside the wall. But even they haven't been to Hydronia since the early years of the war.

I would give just about anything to see the inside of the palace and explore it at will. It would be incredible to see the construction of it as well.

A loud bell rung out as I gazed upon the Gambing Palace, I realized that I didn't have much time to get to school so I ran to get there on time. I took one last glance back as I was running then I went to top speed running from the great palace of swirling waves of ice.


	4. Chapter 3: Hana

Chapter 3

Hana

I arrived at school just in time. My first class was History. The first part of the lesson we discuss events that happened in the Northern Water Tribe, and then we talk about how it affects the rest of the world. We hardly ever learn about the Southern Tribe so when we do its always exciting. Just a few days ago, we started learning about the Great Civil War. This was when there was only one tribe at the North Pole, then a rebellion started up and eventually the rebels left and created the Southern Water Tribe.

Mr. Zhen our teacher was going on and on about certain generals leading attacks against the rebels in a very flat, boring voice and I drifted off into a daydream.

In the dream, I saw a water tribe temple with the spire glowing bright blue. All of the sudden I was at the Northern Tribe's capital and it was snowing; only the snow was black. Then there was a red flash and the sky turned red and so did the moon. Then a meteor fell from a black sky and landed in a forest with a large explosion. Suddenly I see my home, Hydronia in ruins. Then a figure in chains in a metal cell, his head bowed so I couldn't see who it was. Then there is a very large castle next to a lake, it's on fire and is surrounded by black smoke going everywhere, and there are cries of a battle and flashes of light everywhere. Then a very large statue of what looks like a Fire Nation man. The statue is in the middle of a large body of water and there are two dragon statues on each shore by the statue. Then the statue of the man is surrounded by black streams of smoke and there are flashes of multi-colored light and the statue crumbles.

I woke up covered in sweat, realizing I fell asleep, but luckily no one noticed. I was recovering from my crazy dream when I heard a voice in my head, "Be wary, young one. Soon everything will change." I jump as that has never happened before and a few kids look at me weird.

As Mr. Zhen, a fairly large middle-aged man, was saying something about a rebellion in the Lok Wa Isles, Koluk came in late and out of breath.

"Ah," Mr. Zhen began, "So glad you could join us Koluk. Could you explain why you were late?"

"Warrior training," Koluk said still out of breath and he handed Mr. Zhen a note.

"Warrior training ends 15 minutes before school, so how are you _15 minutes late_?" he asked.

"Some idiot gave a seven year old a spear. It wasn't sharp but he could still do some damage with it," Koluk explained.

"Ah, I see," Mr. Zhen said, "and it also says here you were injured in the groin, oh my. With the blunt spear?"

Koluk nodded with a painful expression. The class laughed.

"So how did they get the spear from the child?" Mr. Zhen asked.

"Hyriu's younger brother actually," Koluk answered and pointed at me, "he climbed a building and jumped on the kid from above. Then he snatched the spear and swung it toward the kid's legs knocking them out from under him, causing him to fall. It left him dazed. It was pretty impressive considering Hiko is only nine years old."

"Yes it does sound very-" Mr. Zhen started but I couldn't hear him because someone around me said something.

"Pft, you hear that Hyr-o? Your own brother is even better than you," a kid named Taruk said. He pronounces my name wrong on purpose just to annoy me. He only said it loud enough for the kids around us to hear. Some of them snickered. "You know what he would do if he faced a seven year old with a blunt spear?" he asked looking at the kids around us, an evil look entering his eyes, "he'd go running to his mama." He let the insult sink in. All the kids around us paled, it was well known that my parents died when I was five and that Master Wei was my guardian.

I clenched my fists. I wanted to do some serious damage to him with some water bending but I held back. If he knew how powerful I really was, he wouldn't dare say anything like that to me, but to keep a low profile I had to pretend to be horrible at water bending, which sucked.

I just ignored him and kept looking straight ahead. Koluk took a seat next to me obviously seeing me upset.

"Hey, what's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing. Tell you later," I answered trying not to move my lips when I talked so Mr. Zhen wouldn't notice us talking. It didn't work.

"Hyriu. Koluk. Is there some thing you'd like to share with the class?" he asked us.

"Uh…." I started to say.

"Um just telling Hyriu here that I haven't fully recovered from my 'injury'," Koluk answered quickly.

The whole class laughed even Mr. Zhen managed a smile. "Well you can talk about your pain all you like in your own time. Now let's get back to the rebellion in the Lok Wa Isles. Hyriu, you couldn't tell us which general stopped that rebellion. Could you?" Mr. Zhen said as he directed his attention at me.

"General Koluk, sir," I answered with out hesitation.

"Very good Hyriu," he said, "You always seem to know everything to do with the Lok Wa Isles. Or perhaps it's because the answer is sitting right next to you."

He went on with the lesson and I glanced at Koluk and he mouthed to me "General Koluk? Nice", I laughed. I heard Taruk say something, but I just ignored him. The rest of the class went on like that, Taruk saying insults toward me and me just ignoring him. Luckily, I had no more crazy dreams but the one earlier troubled me a lot. Finally, a loud bell rang out.

"Class we will have a quiz tomorrow on the Battle of Lok Wa, you will need to know the name of the Earth Kingdom general who-" Mr. Zhen's words were lost in the chatter of kids.

Koluk caught up to me, "Hey, what did Taruk say to you?"

"Just something about my mom." I answered bitterly.

"What?!" he shouted so loud nearby people looked at us, "I can't believe he said that. No, I can believe it actually."

"Yeah, and there's something else. I had this weird dream thing." I said.

"Sorry but we'll have to talk about it later, I got to go. See you later." He said.

"Bye," I said. My next class was Astronomy where we learned all about the spirits we see at night in the sky.

I walked into the Astronomy classroom. All the seats were taken except one by my second least favorite person, a girl named Hana; Taruk was number one on that list. She was 14 and had brown hair that came a little past her shoulders. She had dark blue eyes and was not as tan as me but still tan. She got a huge smile on her face when she saw I had to sit next to her.

I had several reasons of why I didn't like her. First, was that she was a know-it-all. Second, she is a snotty brat. Third, she was ALWAYS right, even when she was wrong. The main one though is that she has the biggest crush on me. That sounds bad but she is obsessed with me. She follows me everywhere and constantly talks to me, even when I make it clear I don't want to talk. And the worst part about it is she thinks I like her back, but I don't I'm just being nice to her.

She used to treat me like an outcast like just about everyone else. Then three months ago, she went to the Training Arena to wait for her younger brother to come out so they could go home, but he was taking a long time so she went inside and sat in the stands. Koluk and I were sparing with each other and since we thought we were alone I went all out on him. I didn't bend of course, but I still used all of my fighting moves that were way beyond the normal level for my age. She saw Koluk and me fighting, and she saw how good I was. At school Koluk is the best warrior in all ages, everyone knows that, or they think they do anyway. I fight well at school but nothing great. And not only did she see me put up a fight, but she also saw me beat Koluk, which no one has ever done at school, no one even comes close, not even our instructor. So of course she freaked out and has liked me ever since.

I sat down next to her and she scouted closer to me.

"Hi, Hyriu. How was your morning?" she asked.

"Hi, good, and yours?" I said back without looking at her.

"It wasn't great, but that's fine now that you're sitting next to me," she said.

'Ugh this is going to be a long day,' I thought. The rest of the class went on with her making little comments on how good I look, which gets really annoying after awhile. Except today she seemed less annoying than normal, and I found myself laughing and talking to her more, which was very weird.

At the end of the class she said bye to me, smiled, and waved which is normal but this time I did it back and I saw a glow light up in her eyes.

The rest of the morning was uneventful up until Myths and Legends, which was my favorite class.

I sat down next to Fai and Lina, two of my good friends. Fai was very tall with very broad shoulders and was incredibly clumsy. He had black hair that was in a typical water tribe style wolf tail. Lina was not very tall and was very thin, like a twig. She had dark brown hair that came below her shoulders and was in a braid down her left shoulder.

"Hello Hyriu, how are you today?" Lina asked.

I cracked a smile and glanced at Fai who was also smiling. We had an on-going joke about how Lina always talks so formally.

"I'm good, you?" I said still smiling.

"I am gre-," she noticed us smiling, "Oh come on, that was not too formal, was it?"

"'Hello Hyriu, how are you today,'" Fai said in a horrible impression of Lina.

"Oh be quiet," she said and playfully pushed him.

We all laughed. Mr. Hui walked in and the class quieted down.

"Ok class," Mr. Hui began, "today we will begin with a new legend. It is one many of you have heard of before, I'm sure. However, I doubt that very few of you could go into detail about it.

That got the class's attention. We would be learning about a legend we've heard of, but hardly know anything about.

"You are of course going to finally learn about the Legend of Beifen." Mr. Hui finished dramatically.

Gasps were heard throughout the class. This was the legend about me, where Roku came here with the jar full of spirits and the great darkness coming and all that. Lina glanced at me. She knew that I'm the person from the legend, but Fai didn't. Lina only knows because I give her personal warrior training lessons. She was saying one day that she wanted to be a warrior really bad, I even saw her begging Instructor Chen to let her train, but he said it was against our customs. I disagree with that custom and thought it was unfair. So I offered to train her and when she asked what I would do if I was caught I said "What can they do to me? They need me." then I told her everything.

Mr. Hui started a long lecture on spirits and the Spirit World, which was new to everyone else but I already new a whole lot about the Spirit World so I tuned out. I made sure not to fall asleep though, I didn't want any more crazy dreams.

The bell rang just as Mr. Hui was getting to spirits in the physical world. It was time for lunch and Fai went on ahead of us yelling how he missed breakfast. Lina and I were in a deep conversation about the Spirit World when we sat down next to Koluk and Fai. Fai was eating like a starved platypus-bear, so I turned to Koluk who was studying a pile of scrolls.

"Hey what's up?" I said.

"Huh? Oh hey," he said barely looking up from his scrolls.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked.

"I forgot about the math test today," he answered.

I cursed I had forgotten about it too.

"Ha ha, at least I won't be the only one that fails," he said.

"That's what you think, I'm a fast reader. What about you Lina, did you forget?" I said as I got out my math scrolls and read at a ferocious speed.

"No, of course I did not forget. I studied last night for four hours," she said laughing at us both. Fai started laughing too but that resulted in food flying everywhere from his mouth which ended Lina's laughter very quickly.

I glanced over at my food to eat when I saw Hana approaching.

"Oh Spirits," I cursed.

"What?" Koluk asked following my gaze, "Oh it's just your girlfriend."

"Shut up," I said back.

She sat down next to me, "Hey Hyriu, Koluk, Lina and…Fai," she said Fai's name disgustedly because chewed up food surrounded him and covered his face. He also seemed to be trying to eat his chopsticks but when he noticed she was sitting with us he stopped.

"Hello Hana," Lina said.

"Hey," Koluk said.

Fai looked like he was going to say something but seemed to think better of it and remained quiet.

"Hey Hana," I said.

"So Hyriu, I was think we should hang out some time," She said.

"Oh…uh, really?" I said caught off guard. Poor Fai was laughing so hard that he had to go run off in search of a trashcan, Lina was trying to hide her laughter but wasn't doing a good job, and even Koluk started choking on his food. They all new about her being obsessed with me, but Fai didn't know the reason.

"Yeah, how about today after school?" she asked.

"Oh, today," I said, "I'm actually busy today after school."

"Oh," she said clearly let down.

"Maybe some other time," I said trying to cheer her up even though I'm not supposed to like her.

"How about tomorrow after school?" She asked.

"Um sure, I guess," I said.

"Great!" She said and walked off with a spring in her step.

"Hyriu's gotta date. Hyriu's gotta date," Koluk began singing.

"Hey Hyriu why are you here today? Isn't your water bending test today?" Lina asked and Koluk stopped singing.

"Yeah it is but Wei told me to come to school and to meet him at the Plaza Square after water bending practice," I answered.

The bell rang and we gathered up our scrolls, trying to read them all at once while Lina laughed at us.


	5. Chapter 4: Swing Kick

Chapter 4

Swing Kick

We walked out of math class after the test. I felt good about it but Koluk on the other hand did not.

"Hey don't worry, you probably did great," I said to reassure him.

"Yeah, whatever," he sighed.

"Well don't worry about that now," I said, "We have Warrior Training."

"Cause that went so well this morning," Koluk said.

"Well this time there won't be any seven-year-olds," I said.

We walked to the Training Field. It was a circular field with stands surrounding it. Many kids were already there stretching and warming up. Our teacher, Instructor Chen was talking with some of the older kids when he saw us.

"Koluk could you come here please," he said.

Koluk glanced at me before going over to him. I looked around and spotted Fai stretching by himself.

"Hey," I said as I walked over to him.

"Hey," he said.

I started to stretch too, "So what do you think we'll learn today?"

"I don't know," he answered, "but I hope its something cool."

I laughed, then looked in the stands and saw Hana watching me and next to her, I saw Lina, they both smiled and waved. I waved back and so did Fai who also saw them. The girls both looked at each other and giggled. I knew why, Hana liked me and Lina liked Fai, but he didn't know. Lina came to the lesson not only to watch Fai but also to see what I will be teaching her later.

"Okay class fall in line," Instructor Chen said. We all got into our lines. "Koluk and Tekton will demonstrate the new move you will learn today. It's called the 'Swing Kick'." There was excited muttering throughout the group. "Take a stance!" Instructor Chen shouted, Koluk and Tekton who was an older kid did as instructed. "Fight!" Instructor Chen said. They started to fight, neither gaining the advantage, then Tekton crouched down on his right leg with the left one sticking straight out, then he spun on his foot swinging his left foot into the back of Koluk's legs, knocking his feet out from under him causing him to fall flat on his butt. Some kids laughed.

"You think its funny, but this move can be very effective against a variety of opponents. Now I will show how to do the 'Swing Kick' then you can try it for yourselves." He showed us how to do the move then we tried it. Instructor Chen, Koluk, Tekton, and a few other older students walked around helping out those who were having the most trouble.

"For those of you having trouble with it I suggest spinning on one foot first or sticking your leg out before trying the whole thing," Instructor Chen told us.

I didn't do that because I thought that that felt uncomfortable so I spun on my left foot sticking out my right foot a little bit. Every time I could spin and not fall or stumble, I would crouch a little lower and stick my leg out a bit farther. I saw that some of the kids took Instructor Chen's advice; some kids saw what I was doing and decided they liked that better, while others still tried to do the whole thing at once and fell down each time. Fai was one of those people.

"Hey Fai, try it like this," I said and showed him what I was doing, "and just work your way down until you get it."

"Ok," he said a little unsure. Then he balanced on his right foot, stuck out his left a little bit, and spun without falling or stumbling. "I did it!" he said with a huge smile on his face, "thanks Hyriu."

"Don't mention it," I said as he tried again but crouching lower and fell.

"Everyone look at what Hyriu's doing," Instructor Chen said and motioned for me to show what I was doing. "Now that is a very smart idea Hyriu. If anyone is still having trouble then see if Hyriu's way helps you better."

Some did and found that they did like it better. At the end of the lesson, most everyone could just about do the 'Swing Kick' with out too much trouble.

Instructor Chen walked up to me, "Hyriu, I have never seen a class master a move so quickly before. You could be a very good teacher; you might even become the next Instructor of Hydronia. I thought it might be Koluk or Tekton, but today you demonstrated something that they don't have, teaching skills. While they may be some of the best warriors I've seen, they can't explain things well to others. I wasn't top of my class either but I could teach, and that's what got me this job, and you have some of the same traits I had when I was your age. Today was a prime example of what you can do, especially with your friend Fai. He is a good student and his heart is in the right place, but he is not a very good warrior and usually needs extra time to master a move, but today you helped him and he mastered the move a lot faster than normal. I could very well see you amount to something big one day."

I was stunned, "Thank you sir," I finally managed.

"Have a good day Hyriu," he said and patted me on the back and walked off.

Koluk, Fai, Lina, and Hana all came up to me.

"What did Instructor Chen say, "Koluk asked.

I told them what he said, leaving out the part where he said Koluk and Tekton couldn't teach. They all looked stunned and I saw a twinge of jealousy in Koluk's eyes, but it disappeared quickly.

"That's great," Hana said.

"Yes that is truly fantastic," Lina said.

"That's awesome man," Koluk said.

"Well he's right, you are a were a really good teacher today," Fai said, "I don't know if I ever would have gotten the hang of the 'Swing Kick' without your help. Who knows people might start calling you 'Swing Kick Hyriu'."

We all laughed.


	6. Chapter 5: Visions of a Shadow

Chapter 5

Visions of a Shadow

I went to the Water Bending Training Field. It was rectangular with stands on one side and a large platform on the other. Lina, Fai, Koluk, and Hana all went into the stands to watch, I smiled. I was glad I had good friends to support me. 'Wait a second when did I consider Hana a friend' I thought. I looked at Fai and Koluk's faces and they seemed to be thinking the same thing. Lina and Hana on the other hand seemed to be getting along famously; they were talking and giggling with each other. Koluk was having a conversation with a guy next to him trying to ignore the giggling girls. Fai just sat there looking around awkwardly, I laughed.

Tekton and I were some of the only ones who took both warrior training and water bending training, we became friends over that. He was one of those popular guys that likes to show off but was actually pretty cool. Before water bending practice started he didn't even know me but just new I was an outcast so didn't talk to me, but when practice started he noticed I faked at being bad at water bending and confronted me about it. I played and still play dumb whenever he mentions it. But now we talk a lot and are good friends.

"Hey Hyriu, that was some pretty good teaching with the 'Swing Kick' back there," he said to me he was almost 16 years old so he was taller than me, and he was more muscular and could look very intimidating when he wanted to. He had short brown hair and blue eyes like steel.

"Thanks, that was a good demonstration. Did your really take down Koluk or was it staged?" I asked with a smile.

"Um, it was staged," he said and we both laughed.

As our laughter quieted down I heard something that killed it right away, "Hi Hyriu!" it was Hana, "I can't wait for our date tomorrow!"

My face turned bright red and my head dropped and everyone in the stands and the field started laughing. I looked up at Hana and I also saw Lina had fallen over laughing and Fai and Koluk looked like they were about to follow her. I just barely lifted my hand and waved back because I knew if I tried ignoring her she would yell again.

"So is that your girlfriend?" Tekton asked in a mocking tone with a smirk.

"Oh Spirits no," I said a little forcefully.

He laughed, "Okay then."

Master Desu walked up onto the platform, "Okay everyone settle down," he said with a smirk, "Master Wei will not be joining us today he has, other matters to attend to," he glanced at me when he said that, "but it is time to begin today's lesson. We are going to begin learning ice bending."

Everyone started talking excitedly and someone even cheered. I smiled to myself I had learned ice bending ages ago.

"Quiet! Quiet. Yes it is very exciting. Now I will not go over the theory of ice bending since Master Wei already taught you that. As you know ice is solid, so of course to freeze something or bend it in ice form you need to use more solid movements. Watch carefully," Master Desu said and then with a few quick movements he made a mound of ice and formed it into a pillar, then he made motions with his hands like he was trying to pull the top of the pillar to him. And it seemed to be working as the pillar began to curve downward until the top of it touched the ground forming a large archway. The group of kids were amazed and some cried out in surprise. I myself was impressed with Master Desu's bending.

"Obviously I don't expect any of you to do that anytime soon. All I want you to do is to lift up a sphere of water and freeze it into a ball of ice. Like so," he demonstrated the move, "Now you try."

We all lifted up some water; a few kids including me had some trouble with that. Tekton gave me a look that said 'You're not fooling anyone'.

"Now compress the water feel how warm it is and imagine its temperature dropping, feel the water begin to cool. But be careful if you apply too much pressure to the ice it will begin to crack and could explode, so take it slow. "

We began to do that and it was dead quiet, even in the stands. I was compressing my water and the sphere grew smaller. I looked over at Tekton and his face filled with concentration, I saw he already had a few small pieces of ice in his water. I looked up at the platform and saw that Master Desu wasn't there. Instead there stood a tall man wearing a black robe with a hood that covered his entire face. I looked around to see if any of the other kids noticed the robed man. They were all too focused on there water. I was about to say something to Tekton about it when I saw the robed man was gone and Master Desu was there on the platform like he never left. I looked back at my water very confused, only my water looked weird. I then realized there was a shadow in its reflection, there was something behind me. I looked over my right shoulder and saw the robed man standing right behind me. Under his hood I saw two red eyes glinting evilly and looking right at me. I jumped and dropped my water, it splashed loudly. I looked at my feet and blinked a few times and looked back up. The robed man was gone and there were no footprints in the fresh snow that had fallen this morning during school. Tekton was giving me a weird look, he could always tell when I was pretending to be bad at water bending but right now he knew I hadn't meant to drop my water. He knew something had scared me.

I tried to ignore him and the other kids giving me weird looks. Even Master Desu was looking at me strangely. I heard someone snickering; I looked and saw Taruk looking at me as I made another sphere of water.

"Having trouble with ice bending Hyr-o?" he said and some people laughed.

"Taruk," Master Desu said sternly, "Turn around and focus on your ice."

More people laughed at that. Taruk gave me on last dirty look before turning around. Tekton gave me a mischievous look. While still holding his water with his left hand he sneakily slid his right hand behind his back. With his fingers he made a claw-like motion then closed them into a fist, Taruk's half frozen sphere of water exploded. Some people screamed and everyone except a few other kids, Tekton, and me dropped their spheres and several others exploded as well, causing even more chaos.

"Alright everyone calm down!" Maser Desu said, "Taruk maybe if you were more focused on your sphere and not Hyriu's then maybe this wouldn't have happened. But seeing as it did, it showed me those few of you that can keep your focus, even when others around you can't. Those of you that can keep your focus, Gen Li, Huan, Da-Xia, Tekton, and Hyriu, you all are excused from the rest of the lesson and have some free time. I only ask that you are not too loud and not to disturb the remaining students. Oh and stay close because I will call you back at the end of the lesson for an announcement. Those of you left seem to need more time to focus. So I will give you that time," they all groaned as we walked away from the group.

When we were far enough Tekton and I burst out laughing. When the others gave us strange looks Tekton told them what he did and they joined in our laughter.

"Wait," Da-Xia said, "So you purposely made his sphere explode?"

"Well yeah, Master Desu's punishment was just a bonus, now the other kids will all be mad at him," Tekton answered.

We all talked and laughed for awhile. Since they were all a few years older than me, they talked about stuff that did not interest me and I started messing around with some snow and water.

I eventually started to make a building. I decided to make a castle out of snow and ice. Something awoke deep inside me and influenced the shapes I make with the ice. When I was done I saw I had made a miniature city with many tiny houses and a grand castle upon a large cliff with a waterfall. I was amazed with my craftsmanship, Tekton, Huan, Gen Li, and Da-Xia were also amazed.

I hadn't realized, but they stopped talking and were just watching me.

"Whoa Hyriu!" Huan said, "That's incredible!"

"I thought you were bad at water bending," Da-Xia said.

"We just learned ice bending today, how did you do that?" Gen Li said.

"I knew you were better than what you let on, but that's just amazing," Tekton said.

"I'm not sure how I did it. Something just… came over me. It felt like someone else was moving my hands," I answered.

They looked like they were going to ask more questions when Master Desu called us over.

"Now then," Master Desu began when we all got over to him, "I have an exciting announcement. Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, and the entire Royal Court are in Hydronia," there were exclamations of surprise, "They arrived in town early this morning and are staying for a few weeks. Two weeks from now though ,they will host a celebration and they want us to perform. So starting tomorrow we are going to work hard, that is why I gave such a severe punishment today. No funny business of any kind. And Chief Arnook has a meeting planned in the Meeting Hall and has asked that everyone be in attendance," when he said 'everyone' he looked directly at me, "That is all you are dismissed, and remember to practice your focus for those of you I assigned it to."

We all started to walk away. Koluk, Fai, Lina, and Hana all came down to meet us.

"Wow Hyriu, I can't believe your learning ice-" Hana started to say when I saw a group of kids had gathered several feet behind her and were talking excitedly. I tried to see what they were looking at when I saw the miniature city and castle, I had made out of ice. I quickly waved my hand to melt the city. As I was waving my hand Hana who was still talking glanced down at my hand then looked where I was looking just as the castle was collapsing, "-bending," Hana finished her sentence, but she said 'bending' very slowly like her mind was completely focused on something else.

The others didn't notice my hand movement or the group of kids behind them that were now freaking out at the destruction of the little city.

"Hana?" Lina said, "Hana are you alright?

"Yeah," Hana said still talking slowly like her mind wasn't even here. She was still staring at me but not like she normally does, her eyes where not filled with longing or happiness, but filled with suspicion. It made me very uncomfortable, I was hoping she didn't see my hand move or the castle, but the look she had now told me she did. "Yeah," she said again, but talking faster now, "Yes I'm alright. Well I really must be going."

"I'll walk with you," Koluk offered since he lived close by her, "I was about to leave any way."

"No no," she said talking very fast, almost like she was afraid, "It's fine, I'll walk alone," she ran off.

"Run alone is more like it," Fai said.

"Well that was weird," Koluk said, "Even for Hana."

Yeah, no kidding, did you see the way she was looking at you, Hyriu?" Tekton said.

"Yeah," now I was the one talking slowly.

"Hyriu, you said you had to meet Master Wei immediately after practice," Lina said.

"Oh, right thanks," I said, "See you guys later."

Lina and Tekton walked with me since they lived on the way. Lina and I picked up our conversation about the Spirit World and Tekton joined in. I had to hold back on all that I knew since Tekton didn't know who I really was and Lina had to restrain some of her questions as well. Every so often I would catch a glimpse of a shadow moving between buildings following us, but every time I turned my head to get a better look, it disappeared. That greatly unsettled me and I remembered the dark visions from History class and water bending training.

We got to the street Lina lived on and she said bye to us. We rounded a corner and saw Taruk standing in front of his house holding up a ball of water, Master Desu's assignment no doubt.

As we got closer I wanted to say something to him so bad but I held back. As we passed him he glared at us and I opened my mouth to say something, but Tekton beat me to it.

"Oh, hey Taruk. How's the, ice bending going? No… problems I hope," he said in a mocking way.

Taruk just looked away and tried to focus on his ice but a large crack appeared on its surface.

"Oh, be careful. We wouldn't want another explosion. Would we?" Tekton said darkly.

Taruk gave him a look of complete hate, "You did that?"

"All I did was stand up for a friend," Tekton answered.

I glanced at the ally next to Taruk's house, I had seen the shadow again, but this time when I turned my head to get a better look I saw something that froze me in fear.

I saw a stream of black smoke just like the ones from my earlier vision, but this one was different it seemed more powerful and it was coming right at me. I tried to warn Taruk and Tekton but I couldn't move, I was literally frozen in fear. The smoke stopped just at it reached the back of Taruk's house. When the smoke cleared I saw it was the robed man I saw at water bending practice. His red eyes were fixed on me. I knew somehow he wasn't human.

A red light shone from his eyes, it steadily grew brighter until it blotted out everything else. Then everything went black and I was standing in a room of black stone, a girl was in chains in front of me. The robed man came in the room. The girl lifted her head. I was shocked, it was Lamara, my air bending friend, except she looked different. Her hair which was usually very short, was past her shoulders and her face looked older. The robed man raised his hand and there was a flash of orange light and Lamara cried out in pain.

Now I'm in another room, Koluk was slumped against a wall. He looked different also, older. His cell was of the same material that Lamara's was made of. The robed man walked into the room. He slashed his left hand through the air and I heard a sound like a whip cracking. Koluk cried out in pain and I saw that a fresh cut had opened oh his left check. As I looked closer I saw that similar wounds covered the rest of his body.

I'm in yet another room and the robed man is already in it and I am behind him. I can see that there is a Fire Nation girl in this room, but I can't see her face. He moved and I saw her hair and it was golden. I only knew of one person in the whole world with golden hair and that was my fire bending master's daughter, Zaria. I was horrified that even she was being tortured. The robed man seemed to think better of torturing her further and walked out. I followed him. We were in a dark hallway, we passed a room that had someone in it I had never net. He looked Earth Kingdom and wore tan clothes with lots of brown leather.

We continued walking; he entered a room with a young Water Tribe boy in it. With a shock I realized it was Hiko. The robed raised his hand again and there was a flash of green light and Hiko's chains broke and he fell to the floor unconscious.

With a flash I was back with Taruk and Tekton, and the robed man was no where to be seen. Taruk glanced at me them back to Tekton, then back at me seeing me clearly shaken. My heart was beating fast and perspiration had gathered on my face. Adrenaline was racing through me.

Taruk smiled, "Careful Tekton, your boyfriend looks scared."

"He's not my boy friend!" Tekton shouted back, he looked at me, "Hyriu are you okay you look like you just saw a ghost? Your eyes look weird too."

I realized it wasn't adrenaline running through me, I was so scared of the robed man that I had entered the first stage of the Avatar State. I closed my eyes and came of out stage one.

"I'm fine," I said, "Come on Tekton, let's go."

We walked away and as we were walking Taruk yelled at us.

"That's right, run away you scared little baby, run right to your dead mother!"

I stopped in my tracks and clenched my fists. Cracks opened in the ice street. I moved my right fist to my chest. I could feel Taruk's sphere of water almost completely frozen with my bending sense. I whipped my right hand out and opened my fingers. Taruk's sphere exploded for a second time but this time with a much bigger force.

I turned around and saw Taruk's face was covered in little cuts, but I didn't care.

"Looks like you need to focus more on your ice bending, Tar-yuck," I snarled back at him, and stormed off, the ice cracking beneath my feet.

Tekton caught up to me, "Whoa, you ok Hyriu?"

"I'm fine," I said between gritted teeth.

"You sure? You seem a little-" Tekton began.

"I said I'm fine!" I yelled. I realized I was walking so fast that I had already reached the street where Tekton lived.

"Well, see you later," he said a little unnerved.

I started toward the Square. I could see the shadow again out of the corner of my eye following me in the ally ways. My anger subsided and was replaced by fear. I did not want any more visions today.

I heard the sound of moving water behind me and I slipped and fell. I looked behind me and saw Taruk. On the ground I saw a fresh patch of ice that he had made.

"Still think I need to work on my ice bending Hyr-o?" he said. I didn't answer. "There's no one to save you here."

"You know you really should mind your surroundings better young man," a familiar voice said, "Because I believe I am still capable of saving people.

We both turned to see who was talking. Standing in the middle of the street, with a smug look on his face, was none other than Master Pakku.

**Okay so I am still getting used to this cite and I am not sure how to put author's notes up. So until I figure it out I will just do this. So I didn't think that a lot of people would be reading this but today I got my first review, of course I flipped out. And I also saw that I can check and see who many people are viewing my story, and how many view each chapter. As of now 11 people viewed chapter 3 and I thought that was great. I will try to make that number grow so I will try to put up chapters as often as possible. Normally I will only do at most 1 chapter a day, I only did 2 today because I may not be able to put one up until Tuesday and after that I go on vacation, so there won't be a lot of undates until next week. I hope people are enoying this and please post reviews it really helps and gets me writing faster. :)**


	7. Chapter 6: The Announcement

Chapter 6

The Announcement

Taruk and I were both shocked. The best water bender in the world was right in front of us.

"So is this a friendly spar?" Pakku asked in a very sarcastic and smug voice, as he seemed to know exactly what was going on, "Because if so, the middle of the street is hardly the place for it. And attacking your opponent from behind, that is just low."

Neither Taruk nor I answered him as we were both still in shock. We just gave him dumb looks.

"Though I do think there is another possibility. It would seem that the two of you just don't get along very well and that your feud has escalated into a water bending fight. That couldn't be it though, because if I remember correctly, the only 'sparing sessions' allowed are the ones instructed by your master. And it does not seem likely that your master instructed you two to spar in the street unsupervised. I guess I will have to report this to Masters Wei and Desu," he said to us a smug smile on his face.

I was over my shock then but I still didn't say anything. I knew what Master Pakku was doing. He was messing with Taruk's mind, trying to unnerve him. Taruk had gotten over his shock too most likely but his face was filled with fear at being reported.

"Well one of you answer me. Don't make it seem like I am talking to myself!" Pakku said getting inpatient.

Taruk tried to say something but it just came out as mumbles.

"No one can hear you mumbling to yourself. You'll have to be louder than that boy!" Pakku snapped.

"I said," Taruk started weakly, "We were just sparing."

"Well than you are wasting your time. Might I ask why you are sparing with Hyriu? To fight him would be like fighting a five-year-old, it's just wrong," Pakku said.

Taruk stuttered but no words came out.

"I on the other hand, I would be a much better sparring partner. A real challenge. I am not so easily beaten. In fact I have not lost a match, sparing or otherwise," Pakku said smiling and taking a water bending stance.

"Oh, uh uh, uhmm," Taruk stuttered, "N, no thanks." He took off running.

"Well, at least he was polite about it," Pakku laughed and I did too.

"So was that really a sparing session?" he asked me already knowing the answer.

"Uh, no," I said, "No it wasn't."

"Good, I didn't think it was but then again Master Desu is a bit, loopy from time to time. The question I do want to know the answer to is 'what your fight was about and why he was covered in fresh cuts. Would know the answer to both those questions Hyriu?" Pakku asked.

"Well he might have deserved it," I said looking away.

"Perhaps he did but that does not excuse you to lose control like that. If a beginner water bender loses control the results are destructive, if you lose your temper, with the type of power you possess the results are catastrophic. You need a level head, not for your own good, but for those around you," Pakku said seriously.

"I know," I said, "Its just he told me to go running to my dead mom. So I-"

"He what?" Pakku shouted, "Well maybe I should have smacked him around a bit to teach him a lesson," Pakku winked at me. I started laughing and he did too, "But the next time that happens you need to tell an adult if you can't ignore him. I know that is not the first choice someone your age would make, but it is true."

"I do ignore him and some of my friends even step up for me but he just keeps coming back for more and eventually I will snap, like I did today," I said.

"Well I have scared him off for the time being but if he is as persistent as you say then he will not be scared for long. I fear he will become a large problem soon," he said.

Just then a loud bell rang out. I recognized it as the bell that signaled everyone to go to the Grand Hall.

"Well I guess we had better go to the Hall then," Pakku said.

"But wait, what about Wei at the Square? And why were you just wondering around? And what about my test?" I asked.

"If you would give me time to answer your questions you would know," he said as we started walking towards the Grand Hall, "I was with Master Wei at the Square. He said he had to tell you something important and he was worried what was keeping you. So I volunteered to go search for you and bring you to him. He said if the bell rang before we met up with him than to just take you to the Hall and meet him there."

"Do you know what he wanted to tell me?" I asked.

"He just said it was something about the announcement Chief Arnook is going to make," Pakku answered.

"Hmm," I thought to myself.

"So Anzen Hyriu, are you ready for your test?" Pakku asked using my title.

"Are you sure you can say that out here?" I said looking around nervously. Anzen was the title Avatar Roku came up with for the Chosen Child. Just as his title was 'Avatar', the child's would be 'Anzen'. He chose anzen because it meant 'safety' as in safety net, because should the world slip through the Avatar's hands and start to fall into Darkness the safety net, or Anzen would be there to catch it.

"Of course it's safe to say it; we're in a deserted street with no one around to hear it. Even if they did hear us, they have no idea what it means. They would have to dig deep into the secret history of the Beifen Legend to even get a guess at it." just then I heard a gasp that came from the alley behind us.

Pakku and I both took a stance and slowly walked into the alley. There were only some boxes and a barrel back there, and no signs of movement.

"Though I guess I should be more careful," Pakku said.

We walked back into the street and continued towards the Hall.

"You never answered my question," Pakku said, "Are you ready for the test?"

"Well…" I started to say but I was distracted by what I saw in the sky. Pakku looked to see what I was looking at.

In the sky I saw what looked like large birds flying from the mountains. I feared I was having another vision. Then I almost laughed at my sudden stupidity, they were not birds, but air benders on gliders. I even saw some sky bison.

"Well it appears even the Air Nomads were asked to come," Pakku said.

We continued toward the Grand Hall, other people joined us and many were in awe of Master Pakku. We arrived at the Hall and there was a huge crowd of people gathered at its entrance. I found Hiko and said bye to Pakku. Master Wei spotted me through the crowd and made his way to me.

"Ah, Hyriu," he started to say when an older looking man came over and told him Chief Arnook was looking for him and they walked off.

A group of air benders landed by Hiko and me. I spotted my air bending master, Sonam and my friend Lamara. They walked over to us.

"Master Sonam," I said and bowed respectfully, "Lamara, it's great to see you both.

"It is good to see you as well, and your brother," Sonam said. He was tall and slender. His shoulders were not very broad; he had a strong jaw and a round face. His head was shaved with a blue arrow tattooed on it. He had a bit of a deep voice that did not really fit his appearance, but it was filled with wisdom. His eyes were a light grey, like the clouds starting to pass over the Bei Shui Mountains in the distance. He was not tan, but also not pale, like all the other nomads from the Shui Air Temple.

"Yeah," Lamara said, "how have you been Hiko?" He blushed; we all knew he had a crush on her. Lamara was my height and she was thin. She had black hair, in the front her hair came to her jaw and got shorter towards the back. She also had bangs that came just above her eyebrow. She had dark grey eyes.

We made our way inside and sat down around the middle to the left side, if you were facing the Court. I saw Chief Arnook at the head seat, Princess Yue at his right, Master Pakku at his left. All of the healers from the court and Hydronia were at Chief Arnook's right following by rank, the greatest healer Yugoda sat right next to Princess Yue. On Chief Arnook's left the water bending masters followed in the same fashion as the healers. After the water bending masters were the warriors. I saw Master Wei up there as well as Master Desu and Instructor Chen.

"Now, you're all probably wondering what I am even doing here in Hydronia with the whole Royal Court," Chief Arnook began, " Many of you have also noticed that I asked the Air Nomads to attend this meeting. It is because I have a very generous gift for four lucky children. Three will be of the Water Tribe and one will be an Air Nomad, but we'll get back to that later. In exactly two weeks I will have a large celebration in honor of someone very important. I will reveal who that someone is at the celebration. Hydronia's very own young water benders will perform there along with Master Pakku. Now back to the four children. First, I will tell you what gift I will give them. The children will spend the rest of the day with the entire Royal Court," there were cheers and applause from the crowd, "But wait," the Chief continued, "I haven't told you _where_ the children will spend the day with us. Inside the spectacular and grandness of the Gambing Palace," gasps were heard through out the Hall, "Master Pakku will also give them a special performance of his best water bending, with a surprise guest. And each child will be allowed to take two items of their choice with them when they leave."

The crowd was going completely insane. Chief Arnook clapped his hands and two large jars were brought out by four people. One was painted in shades of yellow and orange, the other was painted in shades of blue. Chief Arnook walked over to the jars.

"Now to choose the children, in each jar are the names of the children between the ages of 10 and 18. As is our custom I will choose the air bender child first," he reached into the yellow and orange jar and pulled out a piece of paper, "The lucky air bender child is, Lamara of the Shui Temple!"

Lamara squealed with delight, she walked up the stage as the crowd burst into applause. Chief Arnook motioned for her to stand next to him and she did. He reached into the blue jar and with some trouble, he pulled out three slips of paper.

"The three lucky Water Tribe children are, Koluk Yonggan," Koluk joined Lamara on stage with a smile, "Lina Zhanshi," Lina ran up on stage with a huge grin, "And finally the last child is, Hyriu Jingshen."

The crowd was still clapping and cheering as I slowly stood up in shock. I walked to the stage; my friends greeted me with grins. I smiled back, but I knew what was really going on. They were all about to see my water bending test, which would be at the Gambing Palace. I was the surprise guest to put on a show with Master Pakku. I was scared, I had to fight Master Pakku in front of my friends, I had to win now. I tried to keep a smile on my face but I was just too worried about the test. Chief Arnook was congratulating us and the crowd cheered. I saw Taruk in the crowed his face was filled with disappointment, anger and hatred. I smiled because at least I could brag to him about this but I remembered what Master Pakku said about him becoming a problem as I listened to the cheers of the crowd start to fade into complete silence.


	8. Chapter 7: Of Temples and Visions

**Well finally I am back from my vacation and here is the next chapter. I was told I was doing these author's notes correctly so I pat myself on the back lol. This chapter was a bit disliked by some people and I know that because I was posting this story on another website and the people there were a bit disappointed with this one, but I hope you all like it. Enjoy. ****J**

Chapter 7

Of Temples and Visions

I was looking down at my feet when complete silence filled the Hall. I looked up to see if the crowd was waiting for something. When I looked up, I was very confused, the crowd was still cheering but I couldn't hear anything. It was just an eerie silence.

My hearing started to come back, I could hear screams of excitement again. No, those weren't screams of excitement, but screams of terror. I looked around to see what was happening but everyone was still smiling, clapping, and cheering. Now, I was really confused. I heard explosions now, and sounds of a battle, but still the crowd kept on cheering. A few people noticed the confused and panicked look on my face and gave me weird looks. Then quietly at first, I heard a ringing in my ears. It steadily grew louder and louder until it masked all the other sounds, and all I heard was the ringing. It got so loud, I felt like my head was going to explode, I clamped my hands over my ears, it made no difference and more people were noticing my strange behavior. I closed my eyes so their looks wouldn't bother me, the ringing increased. I was just about to cry out in pain, it hurt so much, when it stopped. There was no sound at all, I opened my eyes and saw the horrific scene in front of me.

The Hall was deserted and in ruins. Part of the ceiling had fallen in, and the banners on the walls were in flames. There seemed to be an air of sorrow and loss about the place, as if something terrible had happened, and it had nothing to do with the city's destruction.

A man walked in the ruined Hall. It was the robed man from my previous visions. From across the Hall I could see his red eyes glowing, and he must have been smiling wickedly because I could see his teeth glinting in the fire light.

He then spoke to me in a voice anyone would fear if they heard it. It was the voice in the wind you heard while walking alone at night. It was the voice that made little children scared of the dark. It was the voice in everyone's nightmares. It was the voice of Darkness. "I am coming," he said menacingly. "I am coming," he repeated venomously. Then he began to laugh the coldest laugh I have ever heard. It chilled my blood; the warmth of the nearby fires was gone. My limbs went numb, and I collapsed onto my back. Suddenly, the man was standing over me looking down at me as if I were a thorn bush blocking his path. "I am coming - for you!" he shouted.

I was back in the undamaged Hall, but no one was cheering. I realized I was on my back and the concerned faces of my friends were above me.

"Hyriu!" someone shouted, "Hyriu, are you alright?" It was Lina.

"Yeah," I said weakly, "Yeah, I'm alright."

She helped me up, "Are you sure?" she asked, and as she was helping me up, her hand touched the exposed skin on my arm, she gasped, "Hyriu, you are freezing."

Everyone around me all put his or her hands on my forehead. When they felt how cold I was, they drew their hands back quickly. Yugoda came over to me and swirled some hot water around my head. That really helped. I got to my feet with Lina and Yugoda's help.

"See, nothing to worry about," I heard Chief Arnook telling the crowd. "He's just overwhelmed is all. And can you blame him?" He stared to chuckle to try to calm them all down, and a few people joined in his chuckle. "Well now I bid you all a good afternoon. I really must get going if these children are to enjoy their gift properly."

With that, the crowd started to disperse. I saw Hana close to the stage, a concerned look on her face, but her eyes were still full of suspicion. I also noticed she had put on a long dark blue coat, which I thought was odd since it wasn't too cold out. I waved and smiled at her to show I was alright; she waved back and left the Hall with the crowd. We went into the back rooms of the Hall. I saw the whole Royal Court, my friends and Wei; they were all giving me concerned looks.

"Now Hyriu," Wei said, "What really happened out there?"

"Well I…I had this weird dream-vision thing," I started to say.

"Wait, didn't you say you had a crazy dream after History?" Koluk remembered.

"So you've had two of these visions today?" Wei asked.

"I've had four," I answered, and everyone gasped.

"This is not good, I have to take Hiko home, you know how he gets worried easily. You should tell everyone here what you saw in your visions. I will meet you at the Plaza Square," Wei said then left.

"Okay," I said, everyone looked at me expectantly. "Well um, I had the first vision in History class. The second was during water bending practice, the third just after practice. And the fourth was just then on stage when I collapsed."

"Okay, why don't you tell us what happened in your first vision," Chief Arnook suggested.

"It happened in a bunch of fast flashes," I started. "The first thing I saw was a temple of some sort behind a large hill of ice. It was a water tribe temple; kind of circular with a large spire on top. The spire was glowing bright blue." Chief Arnook glanced at some of the court members. "After that I saw the Capital, and there was black snow falling. Then, the moon turned red, and a meteor fell from the black sky and landed in a forest, the Earth Kingdom, I think. I also saw someone in a metal cell chained up. His head was bowed so I couldn't see who he was. After that, I saw a very large castle next to a lake. It was burning, and there was a full-scale war going on all around it. The last thing I saw was a large statue of a Fire Nation man in the middle of a lake or a river of some kind. On each shore there was a statue of a dragon."

"Great Gates of Azulan," I heard the Chief mutter under his breath.

"Suddenly little explosions of multi-colored light were all over the place and there were streams of black smoke swirling around, and the statues collapsed. That's all I can remember from the first one," I said out of breath.

Chief Arnook had a very troubled look on his face, "Come with me, everyone else stay here except my daughter, Master Pakku, Yugoda, and Hyriu's friends."

We walked out of the back of the Hall. We were already on the Northern boundary of Hydronia. We climbed a large hill in front of us. When we got to the top, I could see the whole of Hydronia; it was beautiful.

Chief Arnook turned me around and pointed, "Now then, is this the temple you saw in your vision?"

I was shocked; it was the very same temple only the spire wasn't glowing. "Yes, yes it is."

"Well it is said that when the spire glows, that the Avatar has returned," he saw the worried look on my face, "But we can never be certain of anything right now. What did you see in your other visions?"

"I'm not sure if I want to talk about them, now that I see this temple is real and you said something about the Gates of Azulan," I said unnerved.

"Yes the Great Gates of Azulan. I saw a very accurate painting of them and you described them perfectly," Arnook said, "What unsettles you so much about the other visions?"

"Well they have people in them; people I know," I glanced at Koluk and Lamara who were still looking at the temple, Arnook and Lina noticed my glance, "I saw disturbing things and since I now know that they could actually happen…" I didn't need to finish.

"Yes, and the red moon…"Arnook started.

"What about the red moon?" I asked.

He glanced at his daughter Princess Yue, "Oh nothing, nothing at all," he said with a fake smile, though I could see the worry in his eyes.

"Well I guess I should tell you about the robed man," I said, "He was in the last three visions. He wears a long black robe with a hood that casts a dark shadow over his face so I couldn't make out many details. The only part of his face I could see clearly were his eyes," I shuddered. "He has eyes the color of blood, and his pupils, they aren't a circle like ours. They were a sort of cross-like shape," I drew in the snow the shape.

Chief Arnook studied the mark, as did my friends.

"Well this is very disturbing," Chief Arnook said. "If you have any more visions be sure to tell someone immediately. Well we had better get a move on if we are to meet Master Wei in time."

We started back down the hill. When we got to the bottom, we went in the back entrance of the Hall. Before we walked back inside, I saw the shadow sneaking through the buildings nearby. My heart immediately began to beat faster with fear.

"What's wrong Hyriu?" Lamara said seeing a change in my face.

"Nothing," I said quietly.

I could tell by her expression that she didn't buy it; she could tell I was lying.

I sighed, "I have just been seeing a shadow following me since water bending practice, and I just saw it again."

"Should we tell Arnook?" Lamara asked.

"No, better not to worry him. It wasn't anything big any way," I replied.

"Someone has been following you around, watching you, maybe even heard what you said about your visions, and you say it's no big deal. He said you should tell someone if you have another vision, no matter how small," she said, trying to keep quiet.

"Yes, he told me to tell someone, and I have, I told you," I smirked, "I trust you."

She sighed, "I guess."

We had already rejoined the Court and left the Hall and were now traveling down the street. Chief Arnook was in front with Pakku at his right and Yugoda at his left. Princess Yue walked directly after her father. Flanking her on her left were Lina and Koluk and on her right were Lamara and me. Behind us was the rest of the Royal Court. You could see the palace in just about any part of the city. The wall blocking it could be seen in any of the upper parts of the

city.

I looked up at the sky, which was bright blue this morning. It had turned into a grey haze as the storm got closer. The wind had picked up, and a light snow was starting to fall.

We came around a corner, and the Plaza Square was in sight. A crowd had gathered, and they started clapping. We got to the Square, and Wei joined us. I looked around. The crowd was enormous. I looked up at the wall and the grand palace behind it. It was just at that moment when it hit me. I was going to be able to see the inside of it, something I've wanted almost my whole life. A smile formed on my face.

I looked back at the crowd and noticed Taruk glaring at me. I smiled back sarcastically. I saw his hand move and realized he was going to try to make me trip again. I made his attack backfire on him so he tripped himself. I laughed to myself.

Two guards were stationed in front of the intricately carved doors in the wall. Chief Arnook motioned for them to move to the side, they did.

"Now then," the Chief began, "let's not delay these children of their special gift any longer." The crowd cheered. "Open the doors and let the tour, begin."

The Doors creaked open.

**Well I am glad to see my story is growing slowly but surely. I hope all of you are enjoying the story so far, but I guess if you made it this far then I suppose you are enjoying it. Please do reviews, even if it is only a few words, they will be greatly appreciated. I now actually have a editor for the story, ha ha ha. It makes me feel professional even though she is just a friend who wanted to help, I am very glad for her help. So once again please review if you can and keep on reading! :D Well I seem to be having problems with the mark that the robed man's eye is like. It is like a plus sign but that wouldn't show up in the post. If you look at the cover of the book you can see the man's eyes.**


	9. Chapter 8: BWoI1: Fountains of Legend

Chapter 8

Behind Walls of Ice

Part 1

Fountains of Legend

The doors were wide open and everyone in the crowd was trying to get a look inside.

We stayed in our formation and walked through the doors. The doors slammed shut behind us cutting off the noise of the crowd. The wall was thick, but I was too focused on what the wall was hiding to really notice.

Inside, there was a large courtyard with many fountains, much like the one in the Square outside. However, these fountains were much larger and were all very different from one another. Some were carved like the Plaza Square fountain - to look like frozen waves and swirling water, but they all looked unique. One had massive waves, another calm ripples, and yet another looked like a water bender was manipulating and lifting it up into the air. Those were just a few. Many more adorned the yard around us.

"Children," Chief Arnook began, "this is the Fountain Yard. I do not think I need to tell you the origin of the name. Already, you can see many fantastically carved fountains. Some tell stories of the past, some explain parts of our history, and others visualize our culture in a very intriguing way. You all may look around freely if you wish. I will call you back in a little while."

As I walked, I began to notice a pattern. The fountains were divided up into sections, the ones that told stories were all in a cluster, and there were fountains of water and waves all around separating one story from another.

I found a section telling the stories of the past Avatars from the Water Tribe. I focused on Avatar Kuruk's fountains since I knew about him best. His first fountain was of him surfing on a large wave. He seemed to be in his early 20's. There were streams of water running down the wave, and there was a mist around the

crest. At the bottom, there was still water.

His next fountain was a bit larger than his first, and he looked in his 30's now. He was with a woman who had long hair carved to look like it was blowing in the wind. They stood next to each other holding hands and looking very much in love and very happy. I smiled. I could almost remember that day, and then I realized that the part of the Avatar Spirit in me was the one remembering. They looked to be at the Spirit Oasis. I noticed there was another side to the fountain. I walked around to the back to examine it. It was also in the Spirit Oasis but it gave me quite a different feeling. The woman was being pulled into the water by what looked like a giant centipede. She had a look of terror, and she was reaching for Kuruk who was scrambling towards her, but they were too far apart. The next fountain was Avatar Kuruk's last and it showed him in a strange rock-like place. He was holding a spear above his head. The fountain was made with many little streams and water spraying in a way that made the mist swirl around Kuruk. It added an aura of power to him. I noticed his eyes were carved to look like he was in the Avatar State. He seemed to be fighting the thing that took the girl in the previous fountain. It was much larger than he was and it had a face that chilled me to my bones.

I walked on. There was a series of fountains dedicated to the Great Civil War. Others were of other significant events of our history. I saw a fountain for Princess Yue, showing how the Moon Spirit had given her life when she was very ill as an infant. That was why she had pure white hair, though the fountain looked incomplete. I saw many fountains of the Moon and Ocean Spirits. There were more fountains of lesser water spirits.

I was studying a fountain depicting many different animal spirits when Chief Arnook called us over.

I met up with my friends on the way, and we all excitedly shared the different fountains we saw. Lamara had found a group of fountains telling the story of how the Air Nomads came to be in Hydronia. Koluk had found a fountain with a very detailed ship going to war. Lina had seen displays of ancient warriors fighting battles.

"Okay now everyone here knows who Hyriu really is correct?" The Chief looked at me. I nodded. "Good now I have some special fountains to show you." He walked toward the Palace Entrance, and on the left, there were more fountains.

"Here we are," Chief Arnook said.

The fountains were from the Legend of Beifen. The first fountain displayed Avatar Roku in the mountains. He had a determined expression. In the crook of his left arm, there was a carving of the sacred jar that held the spirits. There were three mountain peaks carved. On the tallest, a dragon had wrapped itself around the peak. I assumed it was Fang, Roku's dragon. The water sprayed in a way that created a cloud of mist around him similar to the previous fountain I had seen. I thought it was a very creative way of representing the mist which the spirits had been in. On the other side of the fountain, a carving of Roku presenting the jar to the Royal Court resided.

The second fountain displayed a younger Chief Arnook holding up a small baby. On one side of the fountain, there was a likeness of the sun, on the other side, the full moon. Behind Arnook there were two people holding each other, a man and a woman. I smiled as I recognized them, and warm tears fell down my face.

"Who are they?" Lina asked. "The man and woman?"

"Well, uh…" Chief Arnook glanced at me.

"They're my parents," I said, still smiling.

"Oh yes I see the resemblance, now. My goodness, Hyriu you look a lot like your father, except your nose. You have your mother's nose," she observed.

"Yeah Hiko does too," I told her. "We also have her black hair."

"Hmm," she studied the statues' faces and glanced at mine every so often.

"Though, you do have your father's chiseled jaw," she said and then blushed, embarrassed at her word choice.

"Well, thank you," I said, as I stroked my jaw line with my left hand and smiled slyly to further embarrass her. I succeeded.

Koluk and Lamara exchanged looks.

"I'd say Hana has some competition," Lamara stated almost laughing.

"Well wait a minute," Koluk said before Lina could respond. "Was that complement meant for Hyriu, or his dad?"

"Neither, it was not meant to be a complement," Lina said quickly.

"Oh, so now you're calling Hyriu ugly?" Koluk smirked.

"What?! No, I mean-" Lina started.

"So you find him attractive?" Koluk interrupted.

"Ugh! Shut up Koluk. You know what I meant!" Lina shot back.

"Oh, I know what you meant, and I think Hyriu does too," Koluk said sarcastically.

We all laughed, and she pushed past him.

"Why don't we continue the tour and go inside," Wei suggested.

"What an excellent idea Wei," Chief Arnook said.

We walked up the stairs and went through a set of very large and beautiful doors.

"This is the Grand Entry Fourier," Chief Arnook said. "As you can see, there are several passage ways that branch off to many different places. I believe that way leads to the Tea House, which by the way is the second largest teahouse in the Four Nations. The Royal Palace in Ba Sing Se has the largest. Down there are the Ice Gardens, that one leads to the Meditation Room."

Lamara perked up at the last one. "Will we go to the Meditation Room?"

"I am sorry child, but since the palace is so huge the tour will only include the most important rooms. After Master Pakku's performance though you may go where you wish," the Chief replied.

We went through the hallway right in front of us; Chief Arnook had not said where it went. He kept on pointing to other smaller halls and said where they lead off to. Finally, we got to the end of the hall and in front of us was the most beautiful set of doors I had ever seen. They had carvings of old battles, great warriors, menacing spirits, and the most fantastic landscapes.

"Whoa," all the kids said, myself included.

"Yes," the Chief began, "It is truly a wonder to look at. But that is just the door. The room behind it is even better."

The doors swung inward as if by their own accord. As we walked in, I looked back and saw there were two men who had pulled them open.

I turned to look at the room, and I was amazed by what I saw. There were very high walls. The ceiling was arched; it had the most beautiful painting on it. It was split on two sides, one in the Physical World, the other in the Spirit World. On the far end of the room, on the ceiling, there was the likeness of the Spirit Oasis. Around it were painted many mountains and the Northern Water Tribe Capital. After that was the ocean, which took up most of the middle area of the ceiling. On the part in the Physical World were several ships in the water. In the direct middle of the ceiling was a crescent moon reflecting on the water. As I studied it, I realized that is was a realistic version of the Water Tribe symbol of the crescent moon with three waves. The part right above the doors was the same, just in the Spirit World. The mountains were brown and spirits roamed around freely. In the water, in contrast to the ships, were water spirits. It all had a tan light to it. The koi fish in the Spirit Oasis glowed with power.

There were large pillars at regular intervals along the walls. The pillars were designed to look like totem poles. I was amazed at how much detail was put into each one. The fur of the animal heads looked so realistic that if there was a breeze I was sure it would rustle. I saw the snarling head of a tiger-dillo; it looked as if it would snap me up if I got too close.

On the walls between the pillars were wonderfully carved windows. Around the windows, there was a painting. There were warriors, battles on land and at sea, castles under siege, and many other things of that sort.

The floor had no furniture on it of any sort, and for good reason. There were no pictures on the floor, just intricate patterns. Patterns of blue, purple, white, and grey, with some gold along the middle.

At the far end of the room, there was a raised platform with a waterfall and a small pool behind it. There were a series of chairs, one more elegant than the others. In front of the chairs was a type of table. It wasn't really a table with legs, but rather a solid block of ice carved like a counter or some sort of desk.

"This," Chief Arnook began, "is the Royal Courtroom. Where matters of utmost importance are discussed and debated among the Court. Any trails that are very important are also carried out here."

"It's beautiful!" Lamara exclaimed.

"Yeah, this place is incredible," Koluk agreed.

"I wonder, how did they paint the ceiling and the higher parts of the walls?" Lina asked.

"Perhaps they had the air benders help," I suggested.

"I would think that they built a scaffolding of some sort," one of the male court members said. I don't think he was a water bender.

We all looked at Chief Arnook.

"Well I don't know," he said matter-of-factly, then added at our surprised looks, "It was a very long time ago, but I think Sukotto," Arnook motioned to the male court member that had spoken, "is correct."

We walked out of the courtroom and continued on going deeper into the palace.


	10. Chapter 9: BWoI2: Knowledge and Fear

Chapter 9

Behind Walls of Ice

Part 2

Knowledge and Fear

We continued through the grand palace, taking little detours so Arnook could show us something. He took us to the part of the palace where people would live. He showed us the bedrooms, which were enormous and had wonderful paintings on the walls and great views from the balconies. We also saw lounge rooms with many different activities to do in them. There were tea rooms wonderfully designed. One of the most interesting parts of the living areas were the bathrooms. They were very large and had wonderful designs in them. So wonderful that I wouldn't dare use the facilities, as it seemed something you would look at, but you would not touch.

Next, he showed us the different wings of the palace dedicated to the Four Nations. They had artwork from all of the nations as well as clothing, books, statues, and many other things from their different cultures. It was fascinating to see all of these things; however, to think that most of these cultures had been destroyed by the war was saddening.

We were walking through a Fire Nation section when I saw a painting and gasped.

"What is it Hyriu?" Wei asked.

I pointed to the painting, "This was in my vision. What did you call it Chief, the Azulan Gates?"

"The Great Gates of Azulan. Yes, this is what you described to me in your vision. You said you saw them being destroyed?" he asked.

"Yes, they were surrounded by clouds of black smoke," I said.

"Hmm, well I am not sure what to think about that," Arnook said,

"The gates were built by Firelord Azulan who was the father to Firelord Ozai, the current Firelord. If I remember correctly the gates protect the capital of the Fire Nation, so perhaps you saw a battle that would end the war."

"Maybe," I said, but in the vision it felt like a bad thing that the statue was being destroyed, not a good thing like winning the war.

I continued to stare at the painting for a few more minutes before moving on. The Air Nomad section was incredible and got everyone's attention. There were paintings of each air temple and paintings that showed the interior of each. Each temple had a slightly different style and design. There was a hall of statues in one, a group of sky bison in another. All around were pictures of what looked like happy carefree people that kept to themselves, bothered no one, and had very simple lives. I then grew sad and angry that someone would want to end their happiness. In one room, there was nothing but gliders and instructions on how they worked. I had not yet gotten a glider of my own. I had borrowed my friends to practice air bending with, but the air benders had yet to give me one. As I studied them, I decided that if I could choose I would want a Southern Temple style staff-glider. The Western Air Temple design was the most popular among the Shui Air Nomads as most of them are descended from them. Their style was like that of birds' wings, with triangles. The Northern style had primarily rectangles and squares. The Eastern had the same as the Western but it had jagged edges made by triangles on one side. The Southern style was a half circle design and it seemed the most practical to me. Lamara stayed in this section for as long as she could.

"Now," Chief Arnook said dramatically, "I will take you to the Gambing Library."

He led us down a long hallway, up some stairs, over a walkway, through a courtyard, and down another long hallway. Before we reached its end, I could see a door. It was very large and had breath-taking beauty. As we got closer, I could see more and more details, and I was quite literally speechless. On the door was a painting with so much detail, I didn't know where to focus.

Overall, a large oak tree took up most of the painting. Around it were a great many of things. I started at the roots of the tree: there were monkey-squirrels and bird-foxes and other rodent type creatures climbing on the roots with many scrolls and books lying about them. The rest of the tree was much the same with many animals, known and unknown, all around, reading, carrying, and even chasing scrolls and books. Behind the tree was a building of monstrous size. It looked to be made of sandstone or something similar. It did not have a style of architecture from any of the Four Nations. It had round towers with domed roofs and a large dome roof in the center with a tower at its peak. Above the building and the tree was a large black owl with his wings spread.

"On this door is a painting of the Great Knowledge Spirit, Wan Shi Tong and his library," Chief Arnook explained. "He is the reason the symbol for knowledge and wisdom is an owl. It is said his library exists in this world hidden somewhere in the deserts of the Earth Kingdom though, no one has found it yet and lived, or anyone who has found it has kept it to himself. You may notice that the roof of the Gambing Library is inspired by Wan Shi Tong's own library. It also has a dome with a tower at its peak. Now shall we go and see what knowledge we might gain from the library?"

No one answered him as we were in awe of the painting, but the answer was obvious. He opened the door and we walked in.

If it was possible, I was even more awestruck by the library itself than the door. We were on a large balcony that overlooked the lower floors and was shadowed by the upper ones. There were five stories below us and five stories above.

"Behold!" Chief Arnook exclaimed, "The Gambing Library!"

I slowly walked to the edge of the balcony and grasped the railing. I became slightly dizzy at the sight, but I could not look away from the wonder and beauty of this place. I was overlooking a large open space in the middle of the library. Across the opening was a large waterfall that fell all the way from the top floor. As I looked up, I could see the ceiling, which was domed. On it was a painting that made my heart flutter. It was a painting of the night sky with many stars, a crescent moon, and the Northern Lights. I was amazed at the talent that someone must have had to create something so beautiful. I looked back down and saw that walkways crossed the large chasm, but only one every three floors so it did not crowd your sight. On the lower floors, I could see shelf after shelf of books and scrolls. Every now and then, there would be a statue or a painting.

"Children you may look around and see what the library will offer to you. But do not stray to far from our watch for there are always dark and unearthly things you would never wish to know. And always remember, you can never unlearn something."

On that note, we all explored the library, but always keeping each other in sight. I went from floor-to-floor reading and studying things. I went to the upper floors first and then worked my way down. I noticed that there seemed to be an opening behind the waterfall so I asked Wei about it.

"Back there is the section for only the eyes of master water benders," he explained.

"Can we go in?" I asked excitedly.

"Well I can but since Chief Arnook has not granted you the rank of master yet, you are not allowed, even though you are technically at the level of master," he said regretfully, seeing my disappointment.

I eventually worked my way down to the bottom floor. We had surely been in the library for two hours or more. I was studying a statue next to the pool that the waterfall fell into when I heard a splash behind me. I whirled around, looking at the pool and the surrounding area. I saw nothing out of the ordinary. I looked at the upper floors, but the only person I could see was Lina, and she looked to be deep into a scroll she was reading and did not even glance up. I then looked down into the pool, and fear filled me. At the bottom of the pool was a dark shape moving around. I used water bending to still the surface of the pool, and I almost cried out. There was a person at the bottom with a black cloak on and a hood over his head. It was the figure from my visions. I didn't move. I starred at him, and he starred at me. Then, he raised his hand and I saw a glint of red. Reacting quickly, I flipped over forwards landing in the middle of the pool. I made a little island of ice to stand on. I then lifted him up in a ball of water and threw him onto the floor with a thundering splash. He shot up from the floor and ran into the maze of bookshelves. I heard Lina call my name, but I ignored her and air bended myself from my island to the floor, a leap of about twenty feet. I chased after the man who had been tormenting me the whole day. I couldn't see him, but he left a trail of water for me to follow. Every corner I came around, I took a stance, ready to fight, but I was always met by another empty hallway. Eventually, there was less and less water to follow, as he was drying off. Then, the trail just stopped. I tried to search nearby corners but found no clues leading to where he went. I went back to the pool where I had first seen him and saw that Wei, Arnook, Yue, my friends and a few court members, including Sukotto, were running towards me.

"Hyriu what happened?" Wei demanded out of breath and with panic in his eyes.

"I-I think I had another vision only…this one was different. It felt…real," I managed to say.

"Wait," Lina said her voice filled with fear and dread, "did you see the robed man again?"

I nodded, and she looked like she was about to burst into tears of fright. I had never seen her like this.

"What? What is it Lina?" Arnook asked in a soothing voice.

"Did you see something?" Koluk asked when she didn't answer Arnook. She nodded. "Okay, what did you see Lina? Tell us."

Lina's voice was shaky. "I saw a person with a dark robe on and a hood run out from behind a book shelf and run down that hallway." She pointed to the hallway, and everyone looked. "Then, I saw Hyriu run out from the same bookshelf and chase after the robed man," she finished.

We walked to the area where she saw the chase, and I recognized it, as I did run through this area following the water trail, which was still on the floor. The adults studied the trail and talked amongst themselves while we stood off to the side. It was pointless though we all knew what was going on. I didn't have another vision. What I saw actually happened. The robed man was here, somewhere in the library.

"Chief," I asked looking around, "where is the rest of the court and Pakku?"

"Oh," he said looking at me, "They had pressing matters to attend to," he said plainly and with that, silence filled the library.

Just then Lamara gasped loudly. We all looked at her to find her looking at one of the upper floors. We followed her gaze. Lina and several court members cried out. Two floors up, looking down at us was the robed man. Before any of us could do anything, he dashed out of sight. Now everyone was certain of what happened. It wasn't another one of my visions or an over-imaginative Lina. The

robed man was real, and he was in the palace hiding.

We moved on to the Armory Wing. There were several rooms with large forges built of a light blue stone. Then, there were large anvils made of a dark grey stone. I could see where years of weapon making had weathered the stone. There was also a mine which Chief Arnook told us went very deep into the ground, but it caved in several times and is now very dangerous.

Next to the Armory were the displays of the actual armor and weapons made here, as well as equipment from other nations.

There was a long hallway with many rooms, and the whole place was dedicated to different types of weapons. Each room had a different type. There was an axe room, which was incredible, then a hammer room, and after that a spear room. One room was just weapons that involved chains, like a mace, a spiked chain, a knife with a chain on it, and other things of that sort. There was also an archery room, which I loved and would revisit. Then, there was a wooden weapon room, which had things like clubs, non-air bender staffs and num-chucks. The second to last room was filled with daggers from every nation and even some from remote tribal people. Finally, at the very end was the room I wanted to see the most - the sword room. It had every type of sword and even some types I did not know. There were so many different makes of just one sword. For instance, a katana from the Earth Kingdom looked different from one from the Southern Water Tribe. Unfortunately, we didn't stay long in the weapons rooms as we had spent too much time in the library and were behind schedule.

The last place we went to before Pakku's performance was a continuation of the Armory, except it was not weapons, but armor. It was designed just like the weapons section, a long hallway with many rooms, each with a different type of armor. I saw a room filled with many beautiful helmets from the nations. Another had battle robes of the most extraordinary sort. There were also rooms for breastplates, shields, and even more.

We went back to the main floor of the palace, and the Chief led us to the back. I kept looking over my shoulder expecting to see the robed man, but he didn't make an appearance since his performance in the library. I could only focus on one thing after the robed man - my water bending test. We walked out the back of the palace and saw a huge estate with ponds, waterfalls, and little buildings here and there, but what really commanded my attention was the raised rectangular platform. It looked like a place where big events once took place. Standing on it was my brother, Hiko, Master Sonam, and the rest of the Royal Court. Master Pakku was standing in the middle of the crowd with a smug smile on his face. My water bending test was about to begin.


	11. Chapter 10 The Waterbending Test

**So I hope most you are all liking this story. I am very happy I have an editor as she is very helpful. Chapter 9 is one of my favorites and the look of the Gambing Library was inspired by the Royal Library in Demark. Well here is another great chapter I think. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 10

The Waterbending Test

We all walked slowly up to them on the platform. It was a lot higher than it looked, perhaps twenty-five feet.

"Well, if you haven't figured it out already Hyriu, not only will your water bending test be here and now in front of the Court as always, but also before Master Sonam, your friends, and your brother," Pakku said.

"Yeah, I figured that out when Chief Arnook made the announcement at the Grand Hall," I said to him as we got onto the platform.

"Good, you're not completely unintelligent," he said, and to my questioning look he added, "Your little incident with Taruk. I think that qualifies as unintelligent."

I looked at Wei and Chief Arnook. By their expressions, he must have told them what had happened earlier.

"Wait a minute. Taruk?" Lamara said. "Isn't he that aggravating, stupid little-"

"Yes!" I cut her off quickly. "Yes he is."

"Is that why he was covered in scratches?" Koluk asked. I nodded. "Ha ha nice-" He was about to give me a high five when he glanced at the court. He cleared his throat. "Uh, I mean…you shouldn't have done that, Hyriu," he said questioningly and glanced at the Court to see if they bought it. Their stern, annoyed faces said they didn't.

"Well, I say we get this over with as soon as possible," Pakku said taking a stance.

"You mean, like, right now?" I asked my nerves unsettled.

"No, I mean two days from now," he snapped.

I smiled. I liked Pakku's constant sarcastic and aggravating comments.

"Well now, let's stop for one second. I still have to formally start the test. We are gathered here today to witness the third-" Arnook began.

"And hopefully the last," I heard Pakku mutter. I let that fuel my determination, but I kept the nervous look on my face.

"-water bending test of the Anzen, Hyriu Jingshen. Now let the test-begin!"

Pakku and I took a stance. I still had the worried look on my face. Seconds passed by.

"Well, it seems you did learn one thing in the past two years.

Never attack a worthy opponent immediately if you can help it," Pakku said with a smile. "Or you're just scared."

"What makes you think you're a worthy opponent?" I said to him slyly ,then continued my worried-face act.

We stood there for a second, and he launched a calculated stream of water at me.

I easily redirected the water to my left only to see Pakku had launched two more attacks, one at my feet, the other at my head.

I jumped and made myself parallel with the ground, so I dodged both attacks. When I landed on my feet, I whipped my hands forward lifting up a small wave and sent it to him. He stopped it and let it fall to the ground.

He shot a sphere of water at me; I spun around and shot it back at him. He launched it back at me, and I once again turned it back toward him. We kept shooting it back at each other until we had built up tremendous power and speed in the little sphere of water. Adding more water to the sphere, I launched it at him once again, barely able to control it. When it came back towards me, I knew I wouldn't be able to turn it away, so I prepared to block it. I spread my feet apart and bent my knees a little. Everyone looked shocked and scared at what would happen next, even Pakku. As the water rushed toward me, I firmly positioned my left arm in a way that would block the water. Just as it looked like the water would hit my arm and most likely break it, I pulled my left arm back some and then shot it forward in a blocking motion. The ball of water exploded and sent drops of water in all directions from me. Pakku looked dumb founded, so I took advantage of his shock.

In a quick motion, I drew up a wall of ice and sent it hurtling towards him. It ripped up the ground as it moved. Pakku quickly recovered and waited for the wall to reach him. Then, he clapped his hands in front of him, and the wall collapsed into snow that flowed harmlessly around him.

I had a determined and confident expression now, and Pakku noticed the change, "Well now, that's what I'm talking about. This should be a challenge finally. I think it is time to take it up a notch."

He wasted no time doing just that. Right after he uttered the last word, he attacked. He sent three tendrils of water at me. One of the tendrils slid along the ground like a pytho-canda stalking its prey. The second snaked through the air searching for a victim to strangle. The last waved widely around like the tentacle of a crazed shark-squid, nearly crushing me in the process. I had to jump, run, duck, and even throw myself to the side to avoid the tendril.

The other one in the air kept getting closer and closer to snapping my arm. With those two to deal with the third was unnoticed in the back of my mind and somehow got a hold of my leg. I was holding the first and second at bay while it cleverly snuck up from behind me. It was already too late before I even noticed.

It wrapped around my right leg and pulled me toward Pakku while the other two followed behind. My hands searched for a hand hold but to no avail, so I made one of my own in the ice and grabbed it tightly. The other two tendrils still had to catch up to me and were racing to do so. The third still had a hold of my leg. I kicked around wildly trying to loosen its hold, but it only held on tighter. I kicked again, and this time, I used water bending to shake my leg free. With a thrust of my foot, I sent the tendril toward Pakku. That would distract him long enough for me to get my bearings before other two attacked.

I was still lying on the ground clutching my hand hold. I flipped forward and landed on my feet. Using their momentum to my advantage, I grabbed a hold of the water with my bending sense and thrust them past me and right at Pakku. He dodged them with an agility that someone his age wouldn't normally have.

He then swirled up a large amount of water and launched it at me. I focused on the water , and when it got close to me, I flipped my left hand up, rising the temperature in the water until it turned to steam in the air. I then lifted up a rectangular piece of ice and shot it to him. He dodged it again with amazing acrobatics. He then in return lifted up several blocks of ice and sent them to me at different speeds and at different times. I used my own acrobatics to dodge some of them. The others I melted and then evaporated, but some still nicked me here and there. Then, he swirled around a cloud of snow and shot it toward me. I moved my hands in a circular motion and swirled the blizzard into oblivion.

"Well it seems you have gotten better," Pakku said. "Lets see just how skillful-"

I didn't wait for him to finish his sentence; I shot a stream of water at him catching him off guard. It hit him and knocked him to the ground. Everyone gasped, even me. I had not expected my attack to actually hit him. It was just supposed to be a distraction, so I could shoot another attack at him. The water I was about to throw at him fell to the ground as I stood there in shock.

He got up very angrily. "Well someone is impatient!"

"What can I say," I said smugly, "I-" I stopped mid-sentence in fear of what I saw.

Pakku had lifted up a tsunami of water and launched it toward me. My mind went black at what to do, and the wave crashed onto me. I was completely submerged; my feet were no longer on the ground. I flailed around wildly in the water panicking. I steadied myself and focused. I started to spin around pulling the water with me. I then shot skyward and broke the surface of the water, shooting to the sky in a humongous waterspout. I stopped rising and looked down at Pakku. I had gathered all the water he had launched at me, and I used it in my water pillar move. I smiled knowing what to do next. I dove down, bringing the water with me. I landed on the ground and used my momentum to launch all the water at Pakku. He swirled the water around him and sent it back to me. I separated the water into two large spheres on either side of me. I swirled them together and made a wave which I rode right at Pakku. He froze, and I slid on the ice toward him, gathering water around my fist. I aimed a punch at his face. He dodged it, grabbed my arm, and threw me to the ground.

I got up and kicked some water at him, and he dodged using more acrobatics. He sent ice daggers at me, and I dodged using my acrobatics again. The fight began to escalate in that way. Both of us trying to out-do the other. Eventually, it got to the point where we were both using the most complex and skillful moves we knew. I even improvised a few.

I spared a look at our audience, and they were completely awestruck, even Wei who had private lessons with me to advance my water bending. Lina had never seen me water bend outside of practice where I pretended to suck, so she was very shocked.

The wind had really picked up and there were dark clouds overhead. Suddenly, there was a flash of light, and it seemed the sky had shattered, and between the pieces, a great light shone through. The cracks resealed themselves as quickly as they had appeared. Immediately afterward, there was a thundering boom that shook the ground.

Members of the court cried out in shock. I, too, was caught off guard. I had heard of thunder storms, but never this far north. I had never experienced a thunderstorm before, nor, I think, had anyone else here. As far as I knew there had never been any thunderstorms in the Northern Water Tribe.

Pakku saw his chance and took it. He knocked me off my feet with a decisive water whip. He then launched a large wave at me. A brilliant idea occurred to me. As the wave drew near, I took control of it and spun around slowly, bringing the wave with me. I went in a complete circle and then had the wave hit Pakku and suspend him over the twenty-five foot drop off the platform. I then froze the water but kept his head, hands, and feet out of the ice in a very awkward position, so he wouldn't be able to angle around and melt the ice. Even it he managed it, the twenty-five foot drop was not enough room for him to stop his fall, so he would hit the ground, hard. I had won.

Pakku sat there calculating his options. I could tell by the look on his face that he had come to the same conclusion.

"I submit," he said quietly, and I melted the ice and moved him to the ground. The Court stood there in shock.

Chief Arnook got over his shock first and said, "Uh, um, well uh…that's it then. I, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, declare this test over. Hyriu Jingshen, son of Hirook Jingshen and Koriu Tsuyoi, brother to Hiko Jingshen, raised and taught by Wei Buluo, I grant you the rank of Master. You now have the right to be in the Hydronia and Royal Court if chosen, and you have a say in our politics."

I smiled, and my friends ran over to me.

"That was incredible!" Koluk exclaimed.

"I must admit, when Koluk said you were a fantastic water bender, I was a bit skeptical, but I have never seen anything quite like that," Lina said.

"Eh, I always knew you were that good, Hyriu," Lamara stated, and we all laughed.

Princess Yue came over to me. "Hyriu, I have never seen anyone with the water bending skills you have in all my life."

"Thank you, Princess Yue," I said and bowed respectfully.

"Hyriu," Wei said as he came over to me with a speechless Hiko,

"You put on quite a show, and I am so proud of you."

I blushed, a little embarrassed, but glad.

"Well, it took you long enough," Pakku said, "a few years in fact, but I have to say you are very talented."

There was another flash of lightning and a deafening boom.

"Why don't we continue this celebration inside," Arnook suggested, glancing at the sky nervously.

We all walked inside with everyone telling me how amazed they were.

**Well that was something I think. I really enjoyed writing the detailed descriptions of water bending. Please continue reading and follow and favorite if you want. And pretty please review they are what I enjoy most since I get to actually know your thoughts. Stay tuned for Chapter 11 coming either the end of this week or early next week. :D**


	12. Chapter 11: Night at the Gambing Palace

**Well this is a very long one, the longest so far. I hope you all like it, enjoy :D**

Chapter 11

Night at the Gambing Palace

Thunder boomed outside as we walked through the halls of the Gambing Palace.

"Well, children," Chief Arnook said, "now that the 'performance' is over, you may explore the palace at will. Though, I recommend that you at least stay in pairs. We do not want anyone getting lost, especially you, Hyriu." The Chief took me off to the side with Wei. "Now Hyriu, have you had any more visions since the library?"

"No. None," I replied.

"I expect you will get one soon. It seems that you get one every few hours, and you will be due for another before dinner. I ask that you do not leave the sight of at least two other people, no matter what. Do you understand?" he said very seriously. I nodded.

"Well, after that piece of sunshine," Wei began with a smile," You have passed your test; you should be celebrating with your friends, going where you please. However, heed Chief Arnook's words for he speaks the truth. Something is going on that we do not understand. You pass your test, these visions, and someone over hearing Pakku call you 'Anzen'. These cannot be coincidences, and I think in the coming weeks we will not gain answers, but instead, more questions."

"Do you think it could be because the Darkness is coming? Maybe that's what is causing all of this. Maybe it will be here soon," I said in a scared voice.

"No, I do not think that it is the Darkness," Wei said reassuringly.

"How do you know?" I asked.

"I don't," he replied gravely. "But I would think the Avatar would return before the Darkness gets here, and he hasn't been heard of for almost a hundred years. When the Avatar returns, we should worry. But enough of this dreary talk. Go celebrate, have fun with your friends, and please, take Hiko with you."

"Alright," I said, forcing a smile.

My friends and I split off from all of the adults with Hiko trailing after us. We discussed my test and the water bending forms I had used. Then, we decided which places we would each be revisiting and exploring.

"I really would like to see the Meditation Room. Hyriu, I'm sure you would like to go there with me. What about you guys?" Lamara asked.

"I don't know. I kind of wanted to go back to the library," I told her.

"Oh come on," she grinned. "Hiko will go. Won't you, Hiko?" He blushed and nodded shyly, "See, and how about you Koluk?"

"I'll go," he said, seeing what she was up to.

"You wouldn't leave your brother and best friend, now would you? And Lina will go, right?" she asked eagerly.

"Of course I will go. I love learning about the Air Nomad culture. Hyriu talks about it a lot during trai- after school," Lina finished quickly. She was about to say during our training lessons, but no one else was supposed to know about them.

"Now you really can't say no," Lamara said. They all looked at me expectantly. "Chief Arnook and Wei said to celebrate with your friends, and if you go to the library now, you will probably get distracted and lose track of time. Then, before you know it, it will be time to leave."

"Well, I can't argue with that," I said finally with a smile.

We did our best to find our way back, but we did get lost and found very interesting parts of the palace along the way. A courtyard that was full of statues and a walkway that went over a large chasm with a waterfall pouring into it were a few of our discoveries during our escapades. Finally, we found the main hallway and followed it until we saw the passage way that lead to the Meditation Room. We followed the blue and purple patterns beneath our feet until we reached the end where there was a circular room with a spiral staircase that reached at least five stories.

"Meditation Room?" Koluk scoffed. "More like 'Meditation Tower'."

A thought entered my mind, and I glanced at Lamara who was looking at me.

"Race you to the top?" she challenged.

"Go!" I shouted.

She used an air cycle technique and propelled herself upward. I began using my acrobatics helped by my air bending so I could make impossible jumps and flips. It felt great to be myself and not have to hide anything. Occasionally, I shot blasts of air to Lamara to knock her off balance, and she countered my attacks. Our friends were left struggling up the stairs being buffeted by gusts of wind.

Lamara was just about to beat me when I shot a blast of air pinning her to the tower wall. I leaped up past her and landed in the top room. A second later, Lamara jumped up and with a flip of her hand, she sent a gust of wind knocking me to my butt. We both laughed until we couldn't breathe. The others finally joined us as we recovered.

"So who won?" Koluk asked.

I stood up to answer him, but Lamara knocked me back to the floor with an over exaggerated angry expression.

"Well I guess that answers my question," Koluk stated, plainly on the verge of laughter.

"Whoa, come and look at this view," said an amazed Lina.

We walked to one of the many open space windows around the circular room. We were in the second tallest tower in the palace. The tallest tower was the one at the peak of the domed library. Dark clouds had taken over the sky. The sun had sunk beneath the clouds and gave off a red-orange radiance that faded to dark blue and black across the sky. It was beautiful to look at. The mountains to the south were a dark blue on one side and a light orange on the other. The sun reflected in the water with wonderful colors. I looked around the room, and there were fountains all around it. However, they were not complex designs or carvings; they were very simple with just small pebbles and stones with some water quietly running through them. They were all right up against the walls with a small stream connecting each one to another. When we were quiet, you could hear a faint trickling that was some how very calming. I sat down in the middle of the floor in a meditating position. Everyone else followed suit. Even though only Lamara and I had actually meditated before, they all seemed to know what to do. I closed my eyes and cleared my mind. I concentrated on my breathing, trying to forget everything else, only, I couldn't. My mind kept drifting back to the robed man.

Suddenly, I felt like I was falling. I opened my eyes and fell backwards from my sitting position. I looked around and saw the robed man standing by a window. I quickly took a fighting stance and lifted up some water. I waited for my friends to react to the noise of me falling and then jumping up. Surely they heard that since it was so quiet here, but they didn't even flinch.

The man turned, red eyes flashing, "Oh that won't be necessary." He spoke in a different tone than when he talked in the Hall. He sounded calm but still intimidating. I could just barely hear the edge of his voice that caused me so much fear. It was lurking in the depths of his calmness, brushing the surface here and there. "You wouldn't be able to do much to me with that water anyway. Go ahead, try and hit me with it."

I shot the water at his head, but it passed through him as if he was made of smoke. I looked at my friends who still seemed to be meditating.

"They can't hear us, or even feel us for that matter. I've placed us in an alternate reality, so to speak. The real idea is much to complex for…your people to comprehend," he said. The way he used "your people" to represent the human race gave me chills.

I just stared at him with a blank expression.

"Come look," he said. I reluctantly joined him at the widow. "Isn't it beautiful?"

He was speaking in a very different way, almost friendly- almost.

"Ah, this is truly a fantastic view. The sunset makes your city look as if it is made of diamonds and gems, not snow and ice. It would be a shame if destruction befell it," he said, and the sun started to fade, and his voice became more and more scary and menacing with every word he said. "But as is its destiny, the sunset, and everything else, even the light, must yield to the Darkness."

When he finished, his voice was just as menacing and intimidating as it was in the Grand Hall. The sunset faded just as he said "Darkness," and the dark storm clouds took control of the sky with an evil red glow lingering from the hidden sun.

"See," he said turning to me, "even the most wondrous things fade into Darkness. It is a part of nature. Even the day yields to the night."

I worked up some courage finally to say something to him. "How do you know that the night doesn't yield to the day?"

He laughed his cold laugh. "So finally the great and powerful Anzen speaks, and it is a rebellious remark towards me. How fitting," he said in a very mocking way as if 'Anzen' was a word made up by a child wearing a costume. "Well boy, what comes first, night or day?"

"Um, I guess day," I said weakly.

"Yes, day comes before night, so how could the night yield to the day if the day comes first? It cannot. The day yields to the night. While it is dark in the early morning of the day, that does not make it night. But then that also shows that the day begins and ends in Darkness."

"Who are you?" I asked, unable to think of anything else to say.

He laughed again, and the room dropped in temperature.

"Have not guessed by now, or are you just too afraid to think of the answer? Well, either way, you will find out soon enough. I am here for one reason only, and that is to give you a warning."

"A warning?" I asked fear obvious in my voice.

"Yes. The first of three," he said menacingly. "You have the potential to be a problem and a nuisance to me. You would only be a thorn bush blocking my path, but if you try to block my path, I will remove you and cause much sorrow and regret. You remember the visions of your friends being tortured? That was just a taste of what I can unleash. So here is my warning." He turned his whole body toward me, and I backed up a few steps. "If you stay on this path, if you try to discover your true potential, if you try to stand against me, I promise you and your world will suffer, and your people will die. I warn you, if you stand in my way, I will knock you to the ground so hard, not even in your most rebellious dreams would you even attempt to get up. If you stray from you path however, and you do not master the other elements, and you will not stand against me, I will leave you in peace. But if you ever show even the slightest act of rebellion, I will not hesitate to let your world burn and have all your loved ones just out of your reach, so all you can do is watch."

The tone of his voice told me he really would do all of those things. Part of me wanted to go hide in a corner and never leave, but something didn't match up. He said all these things but back in the library. I openly attacked him, and he just ran off. In his threat, he made it sound like I have yet to decide, as if I hadn't attacked him in the library.

"If you're so powerful, then why did you run from me in the library?" I asked fearfully.

He laughed mockingly, "Now why would I run or hide from you? The only reason I even gave you any attention is because I saw that you might be a problem. So I watched you, but didn't see any potential threat, yet I watched. Even now, you are hardly an opponent worthy of my full attention. But still, I watch you and see if you could become anything I might need to remove. I never leave anything to chance. Even if I was told a peasant boy might rise against me, I would wipe him out. You should count yourself lucky that I am still letting you live. The only thing keeping you alive right now is your potential. And now, today, I see you could be a worthy servant of mine. It is not every day that a boy becomes the best water bender in history. Oh, and just so you know, no matter how hard you train, no matter how fast you master the other elements, it will not be enough. There is nothing you can do to prepare yourself for my arrival. Sure, you could be a fierce warrior in ten years, but you don't have ten years. Your deadline to prepare is only months away. Less than six months to be precise. So think. Can you actually become the safety net in 6 months? I am sure you would almost be ready if you abandon everything and train every hour of every day, but still you wouldn't be ready. When it comes down to it, almost killing me is nothing. If you fire an arrow, and it almost strikes my heart, my heart will still be unharmed. I would still be alive and very much a danger to you. Almost is never good enough when dealing with me."

The news struck me hard; he wasn't the person I had seen following me or the person I saw in the library. Also, I was surprised by how much he knew. His knowledge seemed infinite.

"Well, I have given you my warning; I will leave you now to think. You had better make the correct choice. If you take another large step of progress like the one you did today, you will receive your second warning. You will not have any visions of me like the ones you had today until your second warning. You may see me here and there keeping an eye on you, but that is it. Now, as a demonstration of power, I will unleash this storm upon your city. No one will be killed, not yet. This is to show you exactly what you are up against," he disappeared in a bright flash.

Even though my vision had ended I was still standing at the window. 'I must have walked here during my vision,' I thought. The bright flash was a bolt of lightning, but instead of streaking across the sky, the crack spread downward and connected with a distant watchtower that was in the foothills of the Bei Shui Mountains. A crackling boom followed an instant later and the tower exploded. My friends jumped out of their sitting positions and joined me at the window, and we watched in shock and horror as the tower collapsed. Just then, a strong gust of wind struck the tower we were in and nearly threw me to the floor.

The only place I felt the wind currents this strong was in the mountains surrounding the Shui Air Temple. However, even those were not nearly as powerful as this unless you climbed to the mountains' peaks.

"Oh…" I heard Lina say. I looked and saw she was sitting on the floor looking sick. "Is…is the tower swaying to anyone else?"

"Maybe we should go back down," suggested Lamara as another strong gust of wind hit us.

We quickly went down the stairs as more thunder echoed around us.

A voice echoed in my head, "The red-eyed man did not lie. He will see those threats through to the end if he can." I recognized it as the same voice I had heard in History class after my first vision- the deep strong voice of a woman.

"Who are you?" I asked in my head.

"I am someone watching over you, guiding you, and helping you when you need it most," she said.

"Okay, but who are you? Are you one of the spirits in me?" I asked her.

After a slight pause, she said in an amused way, "Yes," but she said no more. No matter how loud I screamed in my head, she remained silent.

We reached the bottom of the stairs and stopped to catch our breath.

"That was so cool how we all started meditating at the same time," said Hiko with a grin.

"It was pretty cool," Koluk said, "but while I was sitting there, I got this weird feeling. I felt a sense of dread, cold, and I felt more scared than I have ever felt before. It went away when the lightning struck that watch tower."

Everyone agreed with him and said they had felt the same. I sat quietly to myself not speaking, thinking about what just happened and what I learned.

"Hyriu," Lina turned to me, "did you feel it too?" I shook my head. "Then what did you feel? You look…unnerved."

When I didn't respond Koluk asked, "Did you have another vision?"

I gave a curt not.

"What do you mean vision?" Hiko asked nervously.

"Oh Hiko it's- it's nothing really. You wouldn't understand," Lamara said and went over to him.

"You don't know that. I'm not that young!" he said angered.

"Hiko," I said calmly, "I have just been having some visions of- bad things, like bad dreams. That's all."

I went to stand up but winced as I felt a familiar surge of pain from my right leg and I sat back down.

"Hyriu!" Lina cried out. "Are you hurt? What happened?"

"Nothing," I managed to say between gritted teeth. "My right leg just hurts from time to time and during our fight, Pakku grabbed it with some water which messed it up a bit."

"Why does your leg hurt sometimes?" Lamara asked concerned.

"They don't know?" Hiko said, confused.

"Koluk does, but they don't," I said motioning to the girls.

"What don't we know?" Lamara asked.

"Well, in the attack that killed our parents," I started, "You know that Hiko's right arm got injured and is now scarred and weaker than his left?" They nodded. "It is the same for my right leg." I pulled up my right pant leg to reveal the pink and white scar. "It starts at the top of my thigh and stretches all the way to my ankle."

Lina and Lamara gasped at the sight.

"Well, I say we move on," I said recovering my leg. "Now I'm going to the library."

"Oh, come on. Not this again," Lamara said. "Let's go check out some other places first."

"Fine," I said annoyed.

We went to the Tea House and met some of the Court members there. Their names were Dansei, Bai, and Shiro. Dansei was a skilled warrior, Bai was a healer, and Shiro was a master water bender. We had a quick snack with them and talked for a bit. By the time we were about to leave, it was time for the banquet. We walked to the Banquet Hall with them and continued our conversation. The Banquet Hall was a beautiful place with many lanterns over a large table in the center of the room. They gave off a yellow light that lit the table well but the distant walls and ceiling were in a deep dark blue that was not menacing or dark and ominous, but calming. It reminded me of being deep under water on a bright summer day where the ocean was calm, soothing and cool.

The chairs at the table were all different from one another. They each were carved to look like a different animal. There were so many seats that we could only fill in the middle of the table. The food was fantastic. There were Water Tribe delicacies as well as other exotic foods from the gardens and fields that the Air Nomads grew in Heiwa Valley, as is the name of the valley behind the Shui Air Temple. There were all kinds of fruits and vegetables I had never seen before. I had apples, peaches, pineapples, and many more fruits like that. Though, the fruit that commanded my taste buds the most was the mango. It was absolutely delicious and one of my favorite foods. The drinks were fantastic as well. Chief Arnook had us all take a sip of our drinks, which turned out to be just pure water. Then he told us to take a piece of dried seaweed that was next to our chop sticks and had us crush it up in our hand and put the powder in our water and stir it. I stirred mine with water bending, I enjoyed using my abilities to do everyday tasks, not out of laziness but because it just fascinated me. After we had stirred our drink, Arnook told us to take a sip. What used to be pure water now had a fruity taste to it that made your taste buds dance in happiness. It also had a pleasant smell which Lamara said was similar to black raspberry and vanilla. He told us that the seaweed was found at the bottom of the Bei River and also had subtle healing abilities. I realized he was right. I no longer felt tired or stressed. I just felt good. Arnook said that, if boiled, this water could also heal small cuts and bruises, but if a healer used it then they could heal injuries that would normally be impossible. It also could heal colds and sea-sickness.

We discussed the palace, the storm, my test, and other less important matters.

"Hyriu," Arnook said, "now that you are a master water bender, your water bending training will take a step back as it is no longer your priority. You will still practice it to keep up your skill level, but the other elements need more attention. Air bending will now be your top focus." He motioned to Master Sonam. "You will start your intense air bending training in two weeks time after the celebration, which, by the way, is in your honor."

I choked on my fruity beverage. "Oh, I had forgotten about the celebration. So how is it going to be in my honor if I'm just a normal person to most of Hydronia?"

"Well, at this celebration, I will talk about the war and how the Avatar has not returned and then talk about the Legend of Beifen. At the end of my speech, I will say that the Anzen is finally here and you will come out on stage and perform some of your bending skills, but you're face will be covered until the end of your performance. Then, I will announce your identity as you remove the mask."

I was shocked that he would want to reveal who I am to everyone. "Wouldn't you want to wait until I have mastered all four elements?" Then, I realized that the robed man would be here before that happened.

"No. I have given it a lot of thought, and the people are losing hope and need someone to look to," he said.

"Well alright," I said, still unsure.

"Oh, and we will have to inform Masters Zohar and Lee of your success," he said, calling one of his servants and having him take a note so he would remember to send letters later, "I am sure they will be very happy to learn this because soon you will have to spend more time with them. And I am sure Moji, Zaria, and Shan will also be glad."

Master Zohar was my fire bending teacher, his daughter was Zaria who was a non-bender, and Moji was who I learned fire bending with. Master Lee was my earth bending teacher, and my friend Shan learned earth bending with me. We talked a bit more about them and how my training was going so far, until we drifted to the topic of my birthday.

"You know Hyriu," Arnook started to say but stopped to take a drink of light wine he had brought out for the adults, " your 14th birthday is coming up." I nodded. "I will expect to see you in the Warrior Games since you will be old enough to participate. The same goes for you Koluk." Koluk looked surprised that the Chief had addressed him directly but dipped his head in acknowledgement. "I have heard many stories of what a capable warrior your are, even Hyriu has said you can put up a good fight."

Koluk glanced at me and chuckled, "I think the stories might have been exaggerated."

"He's being modest," Wei said. "He can take on Instructor Chen and win within a few minutes. I have seen it myself."

"Then it will be most entertaining to watch you fight in the Warrior Games," Chief Arnook chuckled. "Oh, and remember children, you can take two items of your choice out of the palace with you to keep."

We continued talking for a long time enjoying the food and just having small talk. After we had eaten our fill, Master Sonam asked that Lamara and I accompany him to the Air Nomad Wing of the palace. I agreed and my friends came along as well.

On our way there, I asked him, "Master, how did you, Lamara, and Hiko get into the palace unnoticed?"

He chuckled and answered in his deep wise voice. "Well ,Hyriu, there is a hidden passage into the estate area of the palace, where you had your test."

"A secret passage?" I asked.

"Yes," he answered. "It leads from the Heiwa Valley through the mountains. That is how we got here unnoticed."

When we got to the Air Nomad section, he asked me many questions, testing my knowledge and explaining certain paintings or objects I wasn't familiar with. We found a Pai Sho table in the center of one room and held a little championship. Hiko didn't even know the rules, so Lamara taught him. Then, when they played a game, she made it look like he almost beat her. Lina and Koluk knew the basics, but Koluk was the better of the two, and he went on to play me. I won that round, so Lamara and I played each other. She beat me but with some difficulty. Master Sonam was the best Pai Sho player I have ever seen. He was so good that whenever he played one of us, he just messed with us and drove us crazy. I noticed that he used a very unique and rare strategy involving the White Lotus piece. It seemed to be his specialty. He could manipulate every move Lamara made by setting traps for her all over the table. At some points, no matter what moved she did, she would fall victim to one of his traps. After he had had his fun, he quickly finished the game with a hearty laugh.

He then tested me on my glider knowledge and asked which one I would prefer. I told him the Southern Style was my favorite. He asked me to explain, and I told him I thought it was the most aerodynamic and easiest to maneuver. I then added that I also liked the way it looked. He looked displeased with that comment. He and Lamara then exchanged a look and we moved on.

Eventually, we left him, and I begged my friends to go to the library for the third time. They obliged, and Lina said she would accompany me. When we got there, I told her I was going to the master water bender section.

I walked along the pool at the bottom floor. I looked into its depths and remembered seeing a person down there, and that person was not the man from my visions. I walked into the center of the pool, freezing a path before my feet. I could see Lina watching me out of the corner of my eye. I spread my hands, and an opening appeared in the falling water. I walked toward it, continuing my ice path. I looked back at Lina as I walked through the opening, and I lowered my hands, obliterating the opening I had created. I was faced with a dark hallway; I walked toward the other end, my footsteps echoing. I reached a sheet of ice that acted like a door. I could barely see through it, but I could tell that there were people on the other side. I was scared for a second, then I realized I couldn't be the only person wanting to come here. I melted the ice and saw Wei talking with two court members. "Ah Hyriu, I was wondering if you would come here. This is Wanqu and Menba," Wei said with a warm smile.

I greeted them.

"Actually, we were just about to leave, though I don't like you here alone," he said concern in his eyes.

"Don't worry, I'll be fine for today," I said looking down.

He stepped close to me. "But what if you have another vision?" he pleaded.

"I won't have any more for awhile…" I trailed off.

"Did you have another vision?" he asked quietly.

I nodded. "I'll tell you about it later, I am still…figuring it out," I told him.

"Well okay then," he said. "Are you sure you're alright? You look…shaken."

"Yes," I smiled. "I'm okay, really. I can take care of myself if I need to."

He chuckled, "I am well aware of that. Remember to choose your items soon; I would like to see them before we leave."

He then walked out with Wanqu and Menba and refroze the ice. I walked around; this section was circular with a waterfall falling from the center of the ceiling. There were four floors and each had so many books and scrolls on water bending. I walked into the back shelves and read so many things. I found out that there was a very advanced form of steam bending that is similar to air bending. I studied the technique and saw it was very complicated and works best in foggy and humid weather. I continued looking around and saw so many fantastic forms and techniques.

I was browsing some statues that demonstrated some water bending forms when I heard a crash that sounded like ice breaking. I was on the third floor and air bended down the stairs in seconds. I ran to the entrance and saw someone had half melted the ice then just smashed his way through. I heard foot steps behind me, and I turned and saw a cloaked person running out from behind a statue. I recognized it as the person who has been following me. I leaped, air bending enhanced, and grabbed hold of his cloak. He tried to continue running and with a fierce tug, his cloak ripped, and he ran off, leaving me with only a piece of his cloak. I breathed a sigh of relief, this person wasn't powerful at all. He couldn't melt the ice all the way and when given the chance to attack me, he just ran off.

I looked at the piece of cloth in my hand; I noticed that it was a dark navy blue, not black.

Lina and I walked out of the library. She was telling me how she had found a secret passageway that led to the tower that topped the library's domed roof. I was only half listening as I was debating in my head on whether or not to tell her about what had happened in the master water bender section. We rounded a corner and ran into the rest of our friends.

"Oh hey. We were on our way to get you," Koluk said. "I thought you two would want to join us on our way to the Armory."

"Oh, okay. Yeah. Cool. Thanks," I said, caught off guard as my internal debate was interrupted.

"Have any of you chosen your two items to take yet?" Lina asked.

"Yes, I have both of mine," Lamara said.

She pulled out a royal blue ribbon that looked like a hair accessory, but it was nearly three feet long. The other thing she held looked like a miniature staff.

"What is that?" I asked pointing to the staff.

"It's a sort of grappling hook, but it has some unique qualities only an air bender can use," she wouldn't say any more than that.

We got to the Armory and started exploring all the different rooms. The rest of the Royal Court came there and said we only had an hour left in the palace. I made my way to the Sword Room as I really wanted a sword.

I entered, and there were swords everywhere- in racks on the walls, on stands and tables. It was fantastic.

"Chief?" I called out.

"Yes?" He answered and came to the doorway.

"Could you tell me when we have half an hour left if I am still in this room?" I asked politely.

"Of course Hyriu," he said warmly.

Koluk joined me in the sword room, and we browsed around quickly. I picked up an elegant rapier from a shelf; it looked of Earth Kingdom make. I tested its weight, tossed it from hand to hand, and decided it was not the sword for me. It felt like I was holding a piece of straw from the air benders' crops. I then picked up a large broadsword from the Fire Nation; however,- I immediately set it back down. It was too unbalanced in my hand. I tried a Water Tribe katana. I liked it, but* I preferred a double-edged sword.

I began to feel hopeless when I saw a double-edged short sword from the Water Tribe with a beautiful sheath. I walked over to it and examined it. The sheath was decorated with all kinds of wave patterns and swirling water. It had a hand and a half handle, meaning that it can be used to fight with only one hand but the pommel was made in a way where you could hold the sword with both hands if needed, the grip was made of brown leather. I unsheathed it and revealed the blade which was two and a half, maybe three feet long. On the blade was etched a delicate design. There was a large wave rising to its crest. There was an inscription on it as well. I angled the sword so I could see it clearly. Is said, 'Victory is worth any sacrifice, except your honor'. I pondered the words thoughtfully. Finally, I decided that this was the sword for me. I was still holding it when I head Koluk gasp then start laughing immediately afterwards.

"What is it?" I asked, still holding the sword.

"I forgot you were left-handed, so when I looked over and saw you holding the sword in your left hand, I was so shocked for a second before realizing my mistake," he said still laughing.

"Oh right. I don't even think about it most of the time," I said as I sheathed the sword.

In the Water Tribe, holding a sword in your left hand is a great insult to whoever you are facing. Whether it is a friendly spar or a duel to the death, it is highly offensive to draw your sword with your left hand. Since most people are right-handed, they fight with their sword in their right hand since it is their dominant hand. If you face your opponent with you left hand holding your sword, you are suggesting that the other person's skills are so inferior that you can beat them with your non-dominant hand. Some families only train their sons to fight left-handedly so as to give off the impression that they are very skilled swordsmen, and no one is worthy of their true fighting abilities. After it was found out that some families did that, there was a law against training anyone who was right-handed with their left hand. The only way a person could fight left handedly was after he draws his sword he must bow and say, 'No disrespect indented.' I had trained with both hands, but since I was left-handed it was my better hand.

I left Koluk in the room and moved to the armor section one floor below. I glanced in the rooms stopping only if something caught my eye. I went into the room with all the robes and saw Lina there.

"Hey Lina," I said.

"Oh, hello, Hyriu. That is a beautiful sword!" she exclaimed.

I grinned and held it up so she could get a better look. I then examined the robes hoping to find one to my liking.

"Oh, Hyriu, look at this one. The greens and gold go together wonderfully," Lina said.

I looked at the outfit she was talking about; it was a type of dress but for battle. It was green with dark grey or black silk along with a black chest plate made out of a material I was not familiar with, perhaps leather. There was also a gold insignia and gold streaks along the arms. I suddenly recognized it from a painting.

"This is the clothing the Kyoshi Warriors wear," I said. "They also wear face paint."

"The 'Kyoshi Warriors.' Who are they?" Lina said, puzzled.

"They are a group of female warriors," I started to say.

"Really? Where are they? Where do they live?" Lina asked excited.

"They live on Kyoshi Island," I said, and I was cut off again by an excited Lina.

"Kyoshi Island. Where is that?" she asked.

"It's a small island in the Southern Isles which also has the Patola Mountains and the Southern Air Temple. It's pretty much on the other side of the world," I told her.

"Oh," she said, clearly disappointed. "You know, that name, 'Kyoshi' sounds familiar…"

"It's the name of the latest Earth Avatar. She was the Avatar before Avatar Roku. The look of the Kyoshi Warriors was inspired by her clothing and face paint," I explained.

"Well, she must have been a great and inspiring woman to have so may things named after her," Lina said dreamily.

"She also formed the Dai Lee, a sort of law enforcement in Ba Sing Se. Though a lot of people have a 'different' view of her. People think she was too abrasive and forward, and over the years, she has been exaggerated into being called blood-thirsty," I said.

"Oh, wow," Lina said shocked. "How do you know so much about her? I have never heard of any of this."

"You know, I'm not sure," I said. "I just kind of know. Maybe it's because she was an Avatar, and part of the Avatar Spirit is in me."

"Can you tell me more about these warriors?" Lina asked with a smile.

"Well, their fighting style is very unique; it's like water bending for non-benders. They use their opponents force against them. Their weapons of choice are two metal fans and a katana," I told her.

"Wow, I wish I could learn from them," she said, then quickly looked at the door to be sure no one heard her.

"Actually, now that you mention it, I remember seeing a scroll in the library that was all about their fighting techniques," I recalled.

I gave her directions to the scroll, and she rushed off to the library, leaving me alone. I looked around and spotted a robe that was dark blue and accented with dark grey. I saw it matched my sword very well. I walked over to it and studied it closer. I really liked it and judging from its size it was made for a teenager. I carefully set down my sword and help up the robe to me. It looked like it would fit very well and could be adjusted, so I could wear it in the years to come. I folded it up neatly and set my sword on top of it to make it easier to carry.

I walked out and nearly ran into Chief Arnook.

"Oh Hyriu," he said. "I was just about to get you. We are getting ready to leave, but no one knows where Lina went."

"Oh, she went to the library," I explained. "She should be back soon."

"Well, I guess we will just have to wait for her," he said then he glanced at what I was carrying. "Are those the items you chose?"

"Yes," I answered looking up at him.

"Very interesting that you should choose these," he said. "Do you know their history?" I shook my head. "Well, back when this palace was being built in the Chief Darming's time, there was a war going on between the Fire Nation and the Northern Earth Kingdom. The Water Tribe got caught in between, and the Fire Nation sent an attack to Hydronia. Darming was killed in the attack, and his son, Gambing, killed the Fire Nation general who ordered his father's death with the sword you are holding. The robe you hold was what he was wearing at the time, and later, he wore to every battle he fought in. After his father's death, Gambing became Chief at 15. The palace was finished under his rule, and it was named the Grand Palace. After Gambing died though, it was renamed the Gambing Palace, and his sword was called the 'Gambing Blade'."

He left me to ponder the piece of history, and Wei came over and looked at the sword and robe. I saw that Koluk had chosen a short sword also and a dagger made out of a whale's tooth. After about 10 minutes, Lina came back, a large scroll in one hand and two black metal fans in the other. I saw a hint of disapproval in Chief Arnook's eyes as he saw the fans and scroll. Then, we walked out of the front door of the Gambing Palace and into the storm that raged on around the city.

**Well that was quite a chapter, it is one of my favorites. Once again, please please review they are very helpful and I love reading them. As always continue reading and I will try to get all the way to Chapter 16 before I take a break for the holidays but I can't promise it.**


	13. Chapter 12: Demonstration of Power

Chapter 12

Demonstration of Power

We rushed across the Fountain Yard. The wind was blowing up clouds of mist and spraying water in our faces. Master Sonam, Lamara, and I used our bending to help block the storm. When we got to the gates in the wall, Chief Arnook had to shout at the top of his lungs to be heard over the wind, so the guards could open the doors.

Outside the walls, the Plaza Square was deserted. I looked around and saw a black speck on the mountainside. By the look of it, the speck had come from the palace and was now going into the city. We continued to fight the storm as Chief Arnook bid us good night, and he and the Court went back into the palace, as they were staying there.

I said goodbye to everyone and headed toward my house with Hiko and Wei. I let Hiko hold my items, so I could move freely in my bending moves. Master Sonam took Koluk to his house, and Lamara took Lina. There were people here and there rushing to their homes. There was a flash of lightning, and a building in front of us started to collapse. A couple in the street cried out as the rubble threatened to hit them. Wei and I used water bending to shield the people. Their thank yous were lost in the wind. After we discovered no one was in the building, we continued on. Wei went to his separate house, and Hiko and I headed home.

When we got to our house, a flash of lightning revealed a person down the street struggling against the wind.

"Hiko!" I cried out over the wind. "Go in the house. I'm going to help him out." I pointed to the person.

He nodded and ran to the house. The wind threw me all over the place. I could almost hear the robed man laughing as I struggled to walk. I saw the person get slammed into a wall and collapse. If this was a demonstration of power from the robed man, then I was going to show that I have power to. Besides, the person might be injured and need help. I looked to make sure no one else was nearby. I closed my eyes and concentrated. I entered Stage One, and my irises began to glow. I knew they would be beacons of light in this storm, but it was worth the risk. I then moved my hands in a very slow and complex circular motion. I made a safe bubble around myself and started to walk to the fallen person. It wasn't far to walk, but I had to walk slowly to make sure I kept up my air bending technique. When I got to the person, I kneeled down to see who it was. It was Hana. She was still wearing her large dark blue coat, which seemed to be ruined by the storm. She didn't look hurt, but she was dazed. I helped her to her feet and put my right arm around her to hold her steady as we walked. I kept up the air bubble with my left hand.

"Hyriu?" she mumbled. I glanced at her. "Is that you? Your…your eyes look weird."

I looked forward again, and I could see lights of nearby houses. As I got closer to her house, I could see the windows illuminated, and there was a voice calling out, "Hana!" I stopped my air bending and came out of Stage One, and I had to carry her to her house the rest of the way. In the doorway of the house, I could see the silhouette of a figure.

"Hana?" the woman called. "Is that you? Oh, it is! It is! Honey?" she yelled into the house. "Honey, it's Hana. She's back."

A man then came out of the house and ran to me. We both helped Hana to the house.

"Oh Hana," the woman cried as we came into the house. "Hana, look at your ruined coat. What happened out there?" She looked at Hana, then she seemed to notice me for the first time. "Oh, who are you?"

"My name is Hyriu, a friend of Hana's," I replied, out of breath.

"Oh, Hyriu," the mother said. "I have heard so much about you. Hana talks about you all the time. Isn't that right, Yukan?"

"Oh yes, the 'Legendary Hyiru'. Hana is obsessed with you," Yukan joked.

I blushed.

"I am Meili," the mother said, "and thank you so much for finding Hana and bringing her back safely, and ... er ... well, mostly unharmed," she said and laughed a little.

"Oh, uh, you're welcome," I said and headed toward the door.

"What are you doing?" Meili cried. "You can't go out there during that storm. You already look exhausted."

"I have to. My little brother is home alone, and he gets scared and worried easily. Though, I appreciate your concern," I said kindly.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

I insist," I said.

"Well, let me give you something as a thank you," Yukan said.

He went out of the room and came back with a package.

"Here. These are Sea Prunes." He offered the incredibly expensive food to me.

"Oh, no. I couldn't…" I began.

"_I_ insist," he said.

I took the package and thanked them, and then I headed out into the storm. I was too tired to reenter Stage One, so I had to use my normal bending skills to beat my way through the wind. After what felt like hours, I finally arrived home.

"Hyriu," Hiko cried out and hugged me. "I was so worried."

"I know, but I'm alright," I told him. "There is nothing to worry about."

We went to bed*,* and he came to sleep with me because the storm scared him. He hadn't slept in my bed since when he had nightmares as a little kid. That night, I had terrible dreams about robed men and storms along with another dream. I was in a destroyed house. Everything was blurry. I could see patches of flickering light. A red figure came into view. The person seemed to be holding up one arm. Suddenly I woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. I laid back down trying to fall asleep. Finally, in the early hours of the morning, the storm had ended, and I finally found the deep peace in sleep.


	14. Chapter 13: Forests of Emerald

**Well another chapter. I will most likely put up a chapter a day until I get chapter 16 out then that will be it for this year. Early in 2014 I will resume posting chapters. I like this one a lot and I hope you all do also. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 13

Forests of Emerald, Rivers of Sapphire

In the morning, I woke and saw Hiko still sound asleep. I went to my window to see how much damage the storm had done. The morning air was crisp and cool. Some buildings had collapsed, but they were very few in number. We got about a foot of snow, and the harsh winds had created large snowdrifts all over the city. I heard a knock downstairs. I grabbed a white robe and put it on. I ran down the stairs lightly and snatched a mango I had smuggled from the banquet before I pulled back the curtain with a yawn.

"Oh sorry. Did I wake you?" It was Koluk.

"No, I had just woken up when you knocked. What's up?" I said then took a bite out of the mango.

"Just wanted to tell you that Warrior Training before school has been cancelled. There is a huge snow drift in the field," he explained.

"Oh, okay thanks, anything else?" I asked.

"I think school might get delayed. Many streets are blocked by snow," he said.

After he finished his sentence, I saw Wei approaching.

"Hey kids, I thought you should know school has been delayed for one hour," he said as he walked up.

"Yes!" Koluk cried out.

"Cool," I said.

"Ha ha. Well I'm going to help clear the streets. See you kids later," he said and walked off.

With the extra time I had, I was not in a hurry. I got ready for the day and woke Hiko. He nearly cried of happiness when I told him Warrior Training was cancelled. We had breakfast, talked a bit, and he went outside to go play with his friends in the snow. I spent the rest of my time cleaning the house, reading some scrolls, practicing my bending, and admiring my sword. When it was time, I headed off to school. I met up with Lina and Tekton, and we told him all about what we saw yesterday. When he asked about Pakku's performance, we told him very little.

At school, most of the day was uneventful. In History, we had a quiz that I easily took. I saw Hana in Astronomy, and I walked over to her and took a seat even though there were several other seats still open.

"Hey, Hana," I said as I sat down.

"Oh, hey," she said, somewhat quietly.

"How are you," I asked.

"Oh, I'm fine. Thank you," she said. She hadn't looked at me yet.

"Are you sure? That storm was pretty bad." I asked, trying to meet her eyes.

She looked at me this time. "Oh, I really am fine. Thank you for saving me by the way."

"Oh," I blushed. "Yeah, uh, you're welcome. What were you doing in that storm any way?"

"Oh, uh, um, nothing really I was, uh, just…" she started to say.

"Okay, class, calm down," Mr. Kuan said. He began the lesson, so we had to stop talking.

At the end of class, Hana reminded me about our date, which we decided would just be dinner.

In Myths and Legends class, we finished up on spirits, and we began to learn all about Avatar Roku. We finished that lesson, and Mr. Hui said we would learn about the Chosen Child tomorrow. That made me nervous. At lunch, everyone kept coming over to us asking us all about our adventures in the palace. Koluk was used to the attention. He was friends with just about everyone, and his warrior skills didn't hurt his popularity either. Lina and I on the other hand were sort of the outcasts in school. Many people teased Lina about how she talks. People thought I was weird and made fun of my water bending skills. Others seemed to be wary of me since I always seemed so secretive because I was for obvious reasons, but they didn't know that. Anyone that knew about me being the Anzen understood why I acted so strangely. If everyone knew that, I might have not been so looked down upon, but for good or for ill, after the celebration, nothing would ever be the same again. Hana sat with us at lunch, which earned some weird looks from many kids. She and Lina seemed to already to be best friends and have inside jokes. Fai did not like the extra attention or the newcomer. He seemed content to just sit there being ignored. I did my best to include him in a conversation, but he would always get out of it very quickly.

After answering many questions through mouthfuls of sea rice and satisfying enough people with the events at the palace, we were left alone at out table.

"Well, that was quite fun," Lina muttered quietly, perhaps to herself. "I mean, I have never really been popular before, and if that is what it is like…" she didn't finish.

I saw Koluk look down at his food with a guilty look.

"I'm just glad they finally left," Fai said. "Well, most of them." He glanced at Hana, but she didn't hear him thankfully. He then abandoned all table manners and attacked his bowl of rice.

"Oh Fai, they were not even bothering you," Lina said. "It was kind of nice actually, everyone wanting to talk to us," she said dreamily. "How come all the good things in this world fade away?"

The Robed Man appeared right behind her, almost as if he was saying, 'See, I told you.' I was startled and accidentally snapped my chopped sticks in my clenched fist.

"Hyriu, are you okay?" Hana asked.

"I'm fine," I said through gritted teeth. The man faded away as if he had never appeared.

We ate our lunch in silence after that. Hana tried to conjure up some small talk, but to no avail. When the bell rang, we got up and went to math class. The rest of school was uneventful. When Warrior Training came, we just kept practicing the moves we had already learned. There were some friendly spars, including one between Fai and me, which I won, but we were just practicing. As the Robed Man said, no one was killed in the storm. I had no crazy dreams or unusual visions. I noticed Instructor Chen watching me while I fought with Fai and showed him how to correctly do a move.

When water bending practice came, I was in such a good mood about how uneventful the day was, minus lunch, that not even Taruk could dampen it. In fact, he hardly said a word to me; he just kept to himself and didn't even talk to his little group of friends. He looked like he was planning some master plan to bring me down. I laughed at my over-active imagination. If Taruk wanted to waste his time glaring at me, I was fine with that.

Wei was at practice, and he took me aside as everyone else started to practice the performance they would give at the celebration.

"Hyriu," he told me, "during water bending practice you will practice your performance in Heiwa Valley."

"Really?" I asked. I always found any excuse to go visit the Air Nomads.

"Yes, but first we must go and visit Chief Arnook," he said sternly.

"Am I in trouble?" I asked.

"You have yet to tell us about your vision. Yesterday after your test, you told me in the library that you had another vision. It looked like it really troubled you," he said.

"Oh, right. How long will it take?" I said glancing at the stands where my friends sat; I made eye contact with Hana.

Wei glanced at me his face stern. "That should be of no importance. He is our Chief, and he can take as long as he wants." His expression softened and, there was an amused glint in his eye. "But you will have plenty of time to get ready for your date."

He led me through the city and to the palace. When we got to the Wall's Gate, a loud voice called, "Who goes there? Present your names."

"I am Wei Buluo of the Hydronia Court," Wei answered loudly.

Silence.

He elbowed me in the ribs. "Ouch, and, uh, I am Hyriu Jingshen."

The guard came down to see if we were whom we said. We walked in. The palace was no longer welcoming because we were not here for a tour. We were here to discuss my dark visions.

We walked down the long main hall to the Royal Courtroom. The doors swung inward, and we entered. The court was sitting in their respectful seats, all with stern, but not unkind faces. We both bowed respectfully.

"Good afternoon," Arnook said. "As I'm sure Wei has told you, we asked you here to discuss your visions at length and in private."

"Chief Arnook, Wei, and Pakku have all given their accounts on what they have witnessed and what you have told them," Sukotto said. "We would now like you to tell us about all your visions and any unusual events that happened yesterday and today."

I hesitated. I didn't want to relive the events, but I knew I had to obey them. I told them about my dream in History. I was about to tell them about the woman's voice I heard when she spoke to me:

"Do not tell them of my guidance," she said. "They know nothing of the spirits and their realm. Keep me a secret from all non-spiritual people."

I then told the Court about the vision during water bending practice. Then, the one after that when I saw my friends tortured. I could see looks of shock and horror poorly concealed on the faces of some court members. I also told them about the person who was following me, who I thought was the robed man and the person in the library. I continued on and told them about the events in the Meditation Tower, and what I learned. I lastly told them about my revisit to the library and the piece of cloth I had torn from his cloak. There was a moment of silence.

"You are sure the man in your visions wears a black robe, and this person you attacked in the library wore a blue cloak?" Arnook inquired.

"Positive," I told him. "Actually, it was more like a large coat than a cloak."

"Hmm, alright then," Arnook started. "Well, we will think more on this matter in private. Though, I believe we shouldn't worry about this, like Wei said, 'When the Avatar returns, we should worry'."

"Yes but-" Wei started but stopped when Arnook held up a hand cutting him off.

"Now, enough of this dreariness. There is a celebration coming, and you need to practice your performance," Arnook said with a smile.

I got agitated that he just completely dismissed my visions, even when the man said he would be here in less than 6 months.

"You are to go to Heiwa Valley to practice your performance in secret," Arnook said pleasantly.

I had had enough, "Really?" I screamed.

Arnook looked very surprised at my outburst.

"I have visions of a guy threatening to destroy Hydronia and kill everyone I care about if I don't bow down and obey him, and all you say is we shouldn't worry. I need to go practice my performance. Let's just forget about that, as long as the Avatar isn't here we will all be fine!" I shouted in a sarcastic voice.

Chief Arnook's tone turned very serious, "You forget your place, Hyriu. You are a member of the Northern Tribe. I am your Chief, and I will not be spoken to that way by any inferior person."

"I will speak to you however I want. Yes, you are my chief, but I am the Anzen," I said.

"That title means nothing," Arnook said, frustrated.

"Well, if I am supposed to be the 'Backup Avatar,' then actually, it does. The Spirits and Roku granted me my power. No Avatar had any superior. If any leader of any nation acted up or ignored a warning, then that Avatar would deal with him. Avatar Roku confronted Fire lord Sozin, Avatar Kyoshi confronted the Earth King, and now I am confronting you!"

"Hyriu, maybe you should-" Wei started to say.

"I should what?!" I shouted. "Go practice my 'performance'? Be a nice little boy, and do what Daddy says. But wait, he's dead, and you are not my father!" I didn't mean to be so harsh, but I was angry. "No! I have had enough of everyone telling me everything will be alright. 'We'll all be just fine as long as the Avatar doesn't come back!' No, we won't! If the Avatar never returns, then what?! Will I have to stop the Fire Nation? I can't do that anytime soon. There is a war going on. People are dying out there! And all you care about is giving tours or having celebrations!" The pool of water behind the court began to boil. "Well, I have had enough of everyone saying everything will be alright. It won't be alright, but don't any of you come crying to me when you figure it out!"

The faces of the Royal Court were all in complete shock. Wei looked very upset and was looking at his feet. I turned and started to walk out.

"Where do you think you are going?" demanded Arnook.

I stopped and turned and said in the most sarcastic and insulting way, "To Heiwa Valley to practice my performance as requested of the 'oh so great' Chief of the Northern Water Tribe," At the end, I bowed in a very insulting way.

I then stormed out of the room, using air bending to slam open the door and slam it shut. I heard yelling behind me, but I ignored it. I noticed there were torches on the main hall, and they blazed to life as I walked past them. I slammed the main door shut with air bending as well. When I walked by the fountains, they boiled.

"Hyriu!" I heard Wei call behind me. I walked faster.

The guardsmen opened the gate, and I walked out. I nearly ran into Hana who was waiting in the Plaza Square.

"Oh, Hyriu," she said surprised, "I saw Wei take you here. I forgot to tell you. I have healing practice, so we have to go to dinner a little later."

"I didn't know you were a healer," I said.

"Oh, ha ha, yeah," she said a little embarrassed. "What's wrong? You look angry."

"It's nothing," I growled. I could see Wei running and trying to tell the guards to keep the gate open, but they didn't hear him in time.

"Well, I have to go," I told her.

"Oh, where?" she asked.

"To Heiwa Valley. Chief's orders. See you at dinner," I said as I walked away.

"Bye," she said, dreamily.

I then took off running just as the gate began to reopen. I dashed into an alley way and continued to the Mountain Pass. I could hear Wei interrogating Hana; thankfully, she said she had her back turned when I ran off. I reached the edge of the city and started up the pass. Whether Wei was searching the city or he just gave up, I saw no one on the pass. I cooled down on the way, but I still thought Arnook's actions were a bit stupid. I walked up the last slope and reached a little balcony that had a door way to a tunnel through the mountain. There was a man meditating on the floor of the balcony. I recognized Monk Yami, one of the High Monks of the Shui Temple. He was elderly, but not extremely. He was still very active and did not have trouble moving around.

With eyes still closed, he said, "Good afternoon." Then, he opened his eyes and stood, "Ah, Hyriu, I was beginning to think you were not coming."

"You were aware I was coming?" I asked.

"Of course. Chief Arnook came by this morning," he said with some distaste. "You look upset. Is something the matter?"

"Just these arrangements," I stated bitterly.

"Ah," he looked like he wanted to say more, but all he said was, "I would guess you do not agree with them."

"You would be correct," I said. "Do you feel the same way?"

"It is not my place to give my thoughts on his orders," he said, but his look told me he did.

"Well, then I am glad I am not the only one who disagrees with him," I said.

"Well, we have a location for you to train. Let me take you there," he said.

"Alright," I said, and we walked into the tunnel.

The tunnel was brightly lit with many torches. About halfway through the tunnel, it changed into a hallway, and there were doors on either side of us. We got to the other side, and we were in a kind of open air porch area. We walked out from the roof, and I looked back at the grand temple that was on the mountain side just above us. There was the main section, which the open air porch was the base. Then, there were a few other sections and towers around it connected by bridges, paths on the mountain, or underground passageways. It looked like the paintings of the Western Air Temple but more modern and not upside down. And unlike the other temples which were round and circular, this one was mainly rectangular with triangular roofs. On the mountain was a lush forest with rich greens of the leaves and pure blues of the streams. I walked to the edge of the balcony and looked out over Heiwa Valley. It was bordered by the sides of eight mountains. The mountain we were on was Gaofeng. It was the tallest and had the whole of the Shui Temple on it as well as the tunnel we had passed through and the mountain pass that lead down to the city. The mountain on our right was Yanshi. After that one was Sutorimu, which had a long arm that stretched into the valley creating a large wall. The mountain that was behind Sutorimu was Piku. The two mountains that formed the back of the valley were Tai and Gate. Next to Gate was Mori. Then, the last mountain and one of the shortest was Ochiru, which was directly to our left. They formed an oval shape around the valley. An emerald forest covered the majority of the valley. All around were breaks in the trees of sparkling sapphire that were the streams, rivers, and the lake. Here and there, little buildings and temples breached the thick canopy. Some places had fields for air ball or statues and things of that sort. There were also stables for the trained bison and caves for wild bison. Lemurs flew around all over the place. One landed on my shoulder and licked my cheek before flying off. The arm of Sutorimu that hid the far right corner was called the Greenwall.

"This place always amazes me," I said stunned.

"Yes, it is truly a wonderful sight," Monk Yami said.

His words sounded similar to what the robed man said about the sunset in the Meditation Tower. Almost as if on queue, I got a cold feeling, and I heard a terrible voice behind me.

"I am watching you," it said.

I turned and saw the robed man. I blinked, and he was gone.

"Is there something wrong?" Monk Yami asked.

"I- no…I just…thought I heard something," I answered him.

"Oh, I feel cold all of a sudden. That is odd," he said and looked around.

"Well, uh, can you take me to where I will train?" I asked, still shaken.

"Oh, yes of course. This way." He went over to the stairs that led into the valley.

We walked down the path and into the valley. Above us lemurs, bison, and air benders passed by. We descended into the valley, and the tropical trees towered over us. The forest was alive with insects, birds, lemurs, water, and many other things. Every now and then, we passed over a bridge or passed by a building. We arrived at the bison stables after an hour. The stables were on the slopes of Yanshi. I had started to sweat. Something I was not used to, even though I came here often. I had removed my dark blue robe, so I only wore a thin, long sleeve grey shirt and a blue sleeveless shirt on top of that. Monk Yami called his bison, and we climbed on and flew through the valley. The wind felt great, and the view wasn't too bad either. We flew around the Greenwall to reveal the hidden part of the valley that lay behind it. A few air benders lived here, but they were more separate and detached from the others. The forest here was also more exotic and wild. At the bottom of the hidden corner was a field of tan stone. There were a few air benders there, but they all left when the bison landed except one.

The remaining air bender wore the normal air bender robes, only his were darker shades and faded. He was holding dual broadswords and moved in circular motions, air bending with them like other air benders would use their staves.

I got off the bison and approached him. He stopped practicing when he saw me coming.

"You are Hyriu," he had a deep voice.

"Yes, I do not believe we have met," I said.

"My name is Daminao," he said as he sheathed his dual swords in a sheath that rested on his left hip.

He had dark grey eyes that seemed to be tinted red. I didn't know if it was a trick of the light or if they were always like that. He looked to be around sixteen years old. He was taller than I was and had long shaggy black hair that almost covered his eyes. There were also dark shadows under his eyes as if he hadn't slept in days. He was muscular, but not extremely. Overall, he was the scariest looking air bender I had ever seen.

"You obviously already know my name," I stated. "You seem to have some skill with those swords."

"Indeed, perhaps we could spar sometime if you are familiar with swordsmanship?" he suggested.

"I hate to interrupt," Monk Yami started, "but Chief Arnook has requested Hyriu to train here, and we said he could... alone."

"Oh, I don't mind sharing the field, Monk Yami," I said. I could feel a friendship starting between Daminao and me.

Monk Yami looked at Daminao with slight distaste, "Very well, if you wish. I will be back in two hours to take you back to Hydronia."

"Alright. See you in two hours," I said and waved as he flew off.

A smile crossed my face. Here I could freely bend all four elements and do whatever I wanted. I began to bend out of joy. There were large pots filled with water for my use no doubt. I whipped some water around, shot a blast of air, and unleashed a small blast of fire.

After that, I lifted up a small mound of earth. If felt good not to hold back. Daminao watched me with a guarded expression. He didn't show much emotion, so it was hard to tell what he was thinking. I cleared my head. If Arnook wanted a performance, he was going to get one. I knew I wouldn't be doing any earth bending, so I focused on the other three elements. I started with fire bending since that's my worst element of the three. I practiced forms and then actually bending fire. As I practiced, more air benders joined Daminao to watch me. The sun began to sink. I switched to air bending, aware of the crowd of air benders. I used the most complex moves I knew, making sure to have perfect form.

As the sun got lower, I went to water bending. The sky changed to orange, and a bison flew into view. The crowd of air benders began to disperse. I walked over to Daminao.

"You're not that bad," he said, "for a Water Tribesman," and showing emotion for the first time, he smiled with a crooked smile.

I laughed, "Yeah, maybe you can judge my sword skills pretty soon."

"Maybe," he said, and his smile was replaced with his guarded expression.

"Well, see you around," I said.

"Yes, you will," he said and walked away.

"Alright then," I said to myself.

I walked over to meet Monk Yami. He had a look on his face that made me say, "What?"

"I heard about your outburst with Chief Arnook," he explained.

"Oh, yeah, about that," I started, "Well, I told him about my visions and-"

"Visions?" Monk Yami said puzzled, "Monk Dadao did not tell me anything about visions."

"Maybe Chief Arnook didn't tell him about them," I suggested.

"Let's go and find out," Monk Yami said with a smile.

We flew to the temple and landed on a balcony on the upper part of the temple. We ran into Master Sonam and Lamara who joined us. We got to the room where all the monks would sit. A few were missing, but after we told Head Monk Dadao why we were there he summoned them. When they got there, I told them about my visions and what Chief Arnook had said and my reactions.

"Hmm, well, Hyriu, I agree with you," Monk Dadao said.

"But the next time you disagree with someone as powerful as Chief Arnook, maybe tell them your thoughts in a more respectful way," Master Sonam said.

"Yeah, I'll remember that," I said.

"Monk Yami will take you back to Hydronia," Monk Dadao said,

"Oh, but be careful. Arnook is scouring the city for you."

"Uh, but he told me to come here. Why isn't he looking for me here?" I asked, confused.

"Yes, well, Chief Arnook did come to me and asked me where you were. I could tell he was very angry and not in his right mind, so I told him that I hadn't seen you. Which wasn't a lie since I haven't seen you until now," Monk Dadao said with amusement.

This was why I loved the Air Nomads. They were a clever, mischievous people. They often played pranks on one another and could talk their way out of most situations.

I smiled, "Well, then, I thank you, and I had better get going."

Monk Yami took me to his bison, and we flew to the bottom of the mountain pass.

"Good luck," he said with twinkle in his eyes. "And don't get caught."

"I don't plan on it," I told him, and he flew off. "I got a date."

**Well only three to go until the break. Please read on and please review. Stay tuned for Chapter 14 Hiding in an Alley, which I hope to post tomorrow on 12/20/13 in the evening, well the evening here anyway. It will be around this time tomorrow.**


	15. Chapter 14: Hiding in an Alley

Chapter 14

Hiding in an Alley

After Monk Yami flew off, I ran into a nearby alley. A sky bison would definitely catch the eye of many people, especially if they were looking for me. After going through several alleyways, I came out of one and saw Taruk, who was equally surprised to see me.

"Well, what makes you so special to get a personal ride from the air benders, Hyr-o?" Taruk asked, very unkindly.

"Well, Tar-yuck," I said putting emphasis on his new name, "I am friends with them, so I got a free ride. Now as much as I would love to say and chat, I have to leave." I passed him.

"Oh really?" he said, "And what were you doing in Heiwa Valley, Hyriu?"

I nearly tripped, caught off guard since he called me by my actual name. "Um, none of your business. Like I said, I have friends there," I managed.

"Mmm hmm, yeah sure. You know Chief Arnook is looking for you?" he said slyly.

I turned and looked at him. He had a look on his face that made it seem like he knew exactly what was going on. But he couldn't know, could he? I then remembered the person in the library.

Maybe it was Taruk. The cloaked person was a water bender. I had thought that someone forced his way through, but maybe the person was just bad at ice bending and accidentally blew up the ice. I remember Taruk's problems with ice bending at practice yesterday and after school. I felt the blood drain from my face. Beads of sweat began to gather on my face. Could that person really be Taruk? Would he go that far?

"Thanks for the tip," I said nervously and walked away. Taruk still had that sly look on his face.

I turned down another street. I saw a group of soldiers run by several streets in front of me. I ducked into an alley. Walking on the streets was too dangerous. I looked up and an idea occurred to me. I climbed up to the roof of a nearby building. Most of the roofs in Hydronia were rounded and curved, this one was no different. I had to use my bending skills to keep my balance. I could see groups of soldiers looking all around the city for me.

"Dang, Arnook," I muttered to myself. "I just yelled at you. I didn't start a war."

I began to jump from roof to roof, making my way to my house. Several times, I had to lay flat on a roof to avoid the eyes of the soldiers. I got to the roof of a house across the street from mine. I saw guards posted out front. I cursed. I back tracked, then made my way to a house right next to mine. I could see into my bedroom through the window on the second floor. I glanced at the back of the guard. If they turned, I would have no where to hide. I dove at the window, air bending assisted, and went straight through it, hitting the floor and rolling to lessen my momentum. I went to the bathroom and washed up. An idea occurred to me, and I bathed in the water with the special fruity sea weed. I felt refreshed and ready for anything, filled with energy. I went back to my room and changed into a deep blue robe that matched my eyes. It was accented by a royal blue and was a traditional style robe. I used some water to flatten my hair. I crept down stairs; Hiko was in the other room doing homework. I decided to keep my presence a secret from him since he was horrible at lying, and I didn't want to get him in trouble. I grabbed some money since I would be paying for everything tonight. Since Wei was on the Hydronia Court, we had a good amount of money, but we were not rich. I crept up the stairs silently. I went to my window and jumped to my neighbor's roof. I traveled to Hana's house in that manner.

When I got reasonably close to it, I climbed down in a nearby alley way and walked to her house. After I knocked, I checked my reflection in some ice. Her mother, Meili, answered.

"Oh, hello Hyriu. Oh, you look so handsome," she said warmly. "Come on in." We went into the sitting room, on the right. "Hana, Hyriu is here."

Hana came in with her dad right behind her.

"Good evening," I greeted them with a smile.

"Hyriu, you really dressed up!" Hana exclaimed.

"So did you," I responded.

She wore a midnight blue dress trimmed with a deep purple. Her hair hung loosely to her shoulders. She had many braids in it with dark blue ribbons. She wore a dark blue coat.

"You got a new coat," I said, seeing it draped down her shoulders nearly to the floor, "And it is quite long."

"Yes, well my other one got ruined during the…the storm. And I like long coats; it is almost like a cloak. My ruined one was like this," she said.

"Yeah, I guess it was. Um, is there a certain time I should bring her back?" I asked nervously.

"Just stay out of trouble and not too late," Yukan said.

"Don't worry," I said, "the only hands she would be safer in are yours, sir."

He seemed pleased with that comment. We headed out, and fortunately, we didn't see any soldiers along the way. We met up with Huajia, the most famous painter in Hydronia. After we got a painting of ourselves, we went to dinner at the Crystal Serpent. It was one of the fanciest places in town.

"Are you sure you want to go here?" Hana asked.

"Yes, I've heard it is very good," I replied.

"Well, alright," she said, and we walked in.

I walked up to the counter," Uh, table for two, please."

A very round man looked at me. He had a red face, but he looked upon us kindly, "Yes, of course, right this way madam and sir." He also had a warm jolly voice.

He led us through the restaurant. It was very nice; there were statues and carvings of sea serpents everywhere. There was also a large fountain in the center of the restaurant. The man led us to a two person table on a little balcony outside. There were several other tables for two, but they were all separated by large white columns. The tables were on a sort of deck or porch. We were not in the restaurant, but there was a roof supported by the columns. There was a short railing next to our table. In the restaurant, there was every shade of blue I could imagine, but primarily the lighter shades. After we sat down, he gave us our menus.

"And what shall you each have to drink?" he asked kindly.

"Oh, Hyriu," Hana started, "maybe they have those drinks you had at the banquet yesterday?"

I described the drink to him which he said was called 'Beiwater,' and that they did have it. He walked away to get our drinks, and we scanned the menus and saw some rather odd names.

"The Flounders Tongue?" Hana read.

"Just the tongue?" I inquired, "Why not the whole head or a fin? Or what about the tail?"

Hana laughed and continued, "The Fisherman's Foot. Oh, I hope it's not a real foot."

"If I wanted to ask for two, would I say, 'Fisherman's Foots' or 'Fisherman's Feet'?" Hana gave me a look before I burst out laughing. She joined in my laughter.

We continued reading strange names until we found a really odd one.

"Whoa," Hana said, "Listen to this one. 'Shark-Squid Snout stuffed with Octo-Whale Tentacles." She gave me a disgusted look then laughed kind of nervously, "Let's not get that."

"Agreed," I replied.

When the round waiter returned, we just ordered Tentacle Noodles and Kelp bread sticks with barnacle sauce. Our drinks were brought out, and I showed Hana how to stir it. A bit later, our food was brought out.

"So Hyriu, I would love to hear all about your night in the Gambing Palace," Hana said as she grabbed her chopped sticks.

"Oh well uh, I, I guess I could tell you about it," I said nervously.

I told her as much as I could, leaving out anything about the Beifen Legend. I talked about the fountains we had seen in the Fountain Yard. I left out mine and Yue's fountains. I described the palace in great detail. I purposely didn't say anything about the library or Pakku's 'performance.'

"Wow, that sounds incredible," Hana said. "I- I also heard Lina saying something about a library. What was it like?" She had a strange twinkle in her eyes, like she was trying to anticipate what I would say.

I tensed, 'Darn you Lina' I thought, "Oh, yes, the library," I said in a horrible acting voice, "How could I forget? Well, um, it was very large, and, uh, beautiful," I went on leaving out the cloaked person obviously.

"Oh, and then we went to the Meditation Tower," I said,

"Lamara and I raced to the top," I began to laugh.

"Wait, if she is an air bender, then it wasn't a very fair race," Hana said.

"Oh yeah, well, I used trickery," I said quickly, cursing my self for slipping up.

"What kind of trickery?" Hana asked suspiciously.

I glanced away and saw some soldiers approaching. "Oops," I said and pushed my plate to the floor. I crouched down to get it.

"I am not here," I whispered to Hana.

I could see her face reflected on my plate. "Okay," she said very confused, and then she saw the soldiers and smiled brightly at them.

I was hiding under the table, hidden by the long table cloth.

"Can I help you?" Hana asked very sweetly.

"Do you know where Hyriu Jingshen is?" one asked sternly.

"Oh," Hana said innocently, "He just went to the bathroom." She pointed to the restaurant's bathrooms.

"Thank you, miss." They walked off.

"They're gone," Hana said to me.

"Okay," I said and stood up cautiously.

"What was that about?" Hana asked.

"Um, I may have, uh, yelled at Chief Arnook," I said.

"What? Why?" she asked, surprised.

"Oh, no reason in particular. We should get out of here," I said and glanced at the exit. Two soldiers were guarding it.

I placed enough money on the table, "We're going to have to jump over the railing," I said.

"Oh, alright," said a bewildered Hana.

We jumped over the railing and ran off. I glanced back to see soldiers swarming our abandoned dinner table. It was dark now, and the city was crawling with soldiers. We ducked behind boxes, ran into alleys, and fell flat on the ground, so we weren't seen. When we were hiding in one alley, I said to Hana: "I'm really sorry about our date getting ruined."

"What? No no no. It's not ruined. This is one of the best times I've had," Hana told me. "I mean running and hiding from soldiers, it's like 'Extreme Hide-and-Seek.'" She laughed.

I laughed too. After more running and hiding, we made it to her house.

"Well, Hyriu, thank you for a wonderful time tonight," Hana

said, kind of jokingly.

"You are very welcome," I replied with a smile.

"Perhaps we could do it again some time?" she asked.

"Perhaps," I said.

She kissed me on the cheek then quickly ran inside. I went home smiling as I jumped from roof to roof. The guards at my house seemed to have given up as they were nowhere to be seen. I walked in and saw Koluk and Hiko playing a card game.

Koluk shook his head. "I'm not even going to say anything about you and Arnook. So how did your date go?"

"Um, exciting," I replied and went upstairs. Unlike yesterday, I had no nightmares that night. I slept soundly.


	16. Chapter 15: City of Suspicion

**SURPRISE! DOUBLE FEATURE! Ha ha anyway yeah chapter 14 and 15. It was supposed to be a triple feature but my *ahem* editor is not finished with chapter 16 ha ha but it is all good. Chapter 16 will be up later today or tomorrow. Please read and I hope you enjoy this chapter :D**

Chapter 15

City of Suspicion

I woke and went to see if Hiko was awake as well. I was surprised to see he was already dressed. I went back to my room, got ready for school, and cleaned up. I put on a deep blue robe with a sky blue shirt underneath. When I got downstairs, I saw Hiko had made himself a quick breakfast.

"Well, someone's on top of things today," I said as I walked in.

"Urr ygh," Hiko tried to talk with his mouth full. He chewed, swallowed and tried again, "Oh yeah. Well, I wanted to get to training early for once."

"Ah, I see," I said as I made myself breakfast.

"Where were you yesterday? Everyone was looking for you. Chief Arnook even stationed guards at the house," Hiko said.

"Oh, I was at the air temple. The Chief ordered me to practice for the celebration there," I explained.

"Then how come he acted like he didn't know where you were?" Hiko asked puzzled.

"Um, I don't know," I said and started eating.

"Humph, grown-ups are weird," Hiko stated.

"Well said, little brother," I said with a smile.

He left for practice, and I finished up. I went up stairs and got my school bag. I glanced at my sword, which I had placed on my dresser; it was as amazing as ever. I walked outside and breathed in the cool air. I started to walk. The sun was rising, turning the sky a mixture of pink, orange, yellow, and blue. Here and there were streaks of white clouds. There was a gentle breeze.

I met up with Lina and Tekton, who also asked where I had been. I simply said I had taken a visit to Heiwa Valley. In class, I sat down next to Koluk. About half of the seats were still open.

"Hey, man," he said, "What in the world was going on yesterday? I didn't get a chance to ask you last night."

"Oh, yeah that," I said laughing a little. "I'll tell you later."

"Good morning, Hyriu," said an unexpected familiar voice.

I turned and saw Hana sitting down next to me, "Um, Hana, what are you doing in here?"

"Oh, my classes got changed. Now I have every class with you," she smiled.

I glanced at Koluk. Had I just awoken a crazed beast that used to be in a deep slumber, but now it got a taste of blood and was in frenzy?

"Oh, great," I said unenthusiastically.

In History, we learned more about the Great Civil War. Hana was being her usual self saying things like, 'Oh, Hyriu, that robe really brings out your eyes. You should wear it more often.' I simply replied, 'Okay.' She also said, 'Your hair looks so good. What is your secret?' 'Um, sleeping.' is what I said to that one, Koluk nearly fell out of his chair. Her comments got so excessive that Mr. Zhen split us up because we were 'disrupting the class,' which was fine with me. I welcomed the peace and quiet. Hana on the other hand, did not look too happy. I could see Taruk looking at me. I remembered what he had said when I was coming back from Heiwa Valley. For once, I couldn't read his face.

Astronomy was much the same, except Hana wasn't moved away from me. I didn't know if I could handle this much Hana. One class maybe, but all of them, not so much.

By the time Myths and Legends class came along, I was ready to hurl her off the Meditation Tower. Four classes of 'Hyriu, I love your hair,' 'Hyriu, I love your eyes,' 'Hyriu, isn't this great?' so I was very surprised when she didn't sit next to me. She sat down a few seats over. I wasn't complaining. Fai and Lina sat down; Lina's hair was in its usual braid down her left shoulder.

"Hello, Hyriu. How has your morning been?" she asked with a pleasant smile.

"Ugh, kind of annoying," I said and pointed to Hana.

"Oh, hello, Hana," Lina waved happily with a confused expression.

Hana waved wearily. She didn't look at me. She kept fidgeting with her writing brush and had a strange look on her face. She looked like she had been waiting for something all day, and now it seemed it was about to happen, but she was nervous…

"She got her classes changed so we have every class together," I told them, "And she has been sitting right next to me in all of them."

"Well, she's not sitting next to you now," Fai pointed out.

"Don't tempt her. I'm enjoying it," I said.

Mr. Hui instructed us to take notes on the Chosen Child from the Beifen Legend. I smiled- an easy day- and I was also interested to see how much they would teach. Mr. Hui said we would have a test on all we have learned, so we should take good notes. When we were about half way through the notes, Hana spoke up for the first time.

"Mr. Hui, I have a question concerning the Beifen Legend," she said weakly, like she had been building up the courage to say that all class.

Mr. Hui looked at her a bit startled, "Yes, Hana, what is your question?"

She cleared her throat. She was fidgeting with her brush more than ever. Her voice was shaky but confident, "Well, um, does the term…" she broke off, "does the term 'anzen' have anything to do with the Beifen Legend?"

I nearly fell out of my chair. My writing brush clattered to the floor loudly. Lina coughed. Fai looked at us, confused as to why we were so startled. I saw Hana look directly at me, a look accusation in her eyes. She was daring me to say something. Then, I remembered the gasp I heard two days ago when Pakku called me 'Anzen Hyriu.' It was her. She overheard us, but she ran home, I thought. I then also remembered the snow castle I had made, and how she had seen me melt it. I heard Hana's mother, Meili, "Oh, Hana, your coat is ruined." I head Hana's voice, "I like long coats…almost like a cloak." Then, in the Gambing Library, how the person was wearing a dark blue cloak, which I ripped. Saw the half melted ice in the master water bender section. Hana: "I have 'healing' practice." She had run home, put her coat on, and followed me all day. She had been in the Gambing Palace; she saw who I really was. She was the black spec I saw on the mountain side. That was why she was in the storm that night. She had seen all the facts and hints and put them all together. Taruk probably knew something was up which was why he confronted me yesterday, but he had no idea.

I picked up my brush; sweat formed on my forehead. Lina was acting similarly.

"Hmm, 'anzen.' It sounds familiar, but I can not be sure. Let me go check," Mr. Hui said and walked out of the classroom.

Hana had placed it all together. Now, she just needed conformation from official facts, though my reaction just now was probably enough to tell her she was right. After a few minutes, Mr. Hui walked back in, reading a book that looked more ancient than him.

"Ah, here it is 'Anzen'," he started. "It is the title Avatar Roku came up with for the Chosen Child. It means 'safety' as in 'safety net' since the child is the safety net of the world. Does that help, Hana?"

"Oh, yes. It really helps," she said and glanced at me with a smile. "What are the chances of this person, the Anzen, existing?"

"Oh, the chances are very slim," Mr. Hui concluded, "but it would be interesting if he was ever real."

"I think it would be very interesting," Hana said.

Mr. Hui moved on with the lesson. I was lost in a haze of shock and surprise. The bell rang, and I rushed out of the classroom, though Hana didn't try to follow me. At lunch, Hana didn't sit with us. When Tekton and Fai weren't listening, I quickly told Koluk about yesterday and Hana. He freaked out of course. The rest of the day went by quickly. Later, I went and practiced in Heiwa Valley. Daminao was waiting at the field. I practiced until sun down. Chief Arnook seemed not to care about finding me anymore.

The next couple of days passed like that. I got to school, then went to practice, then home. Hana seemed content with her information because she didn't say anything to me, but she looked at me with a confident smile. My friendship with Daminao grew, and sometimes, he practiced with me, though I was wary of him. He was so much darker than any air bender I had ever met. His eyes always had that red tint glimmering in them. And his swords- he was the only air bender I knew of that used bladed weapons. When I inquired as to where he got them, he said he made them in his forge. After practice that day, he showed me. Taruk kept on trying to figure out why I was going to Heiwa Valley so much, and of course, I avoided him, much to his frustration. But he got bolder and bolder, sometimes he would wait for me at the bottom of the mountain pass, or he would constantly confront me about it. I was afraid one day he might just walk into Heiwa Valley, looking for me. Fai could also tell something was going on. I felt bad for Lina since she liked Fai, but he could see something going between us during Myths and Legends class. I hated not telling him, but with Hana finding out and Taruk on the prowl, I couldn't risk anyone else knowing. I needed to be 100% guarded. And now, even Tekton could see a difference in me and would occasionally question me about it.

I was incredibly jumpy and paranoid over the next few days. At every little sound, I jumped. If I was ever alone, I was even more jumpy. Now, I was always the lame, bad water bender Hyriu. I was never me. Even at my house, I was guarded. The only time I could be Anzen Hyriu was in Heiwa Valley, but even there, I was a bit off balance. I was lost in a city full of suspicion.

It was one stressful day after another, and before I knew it, it was the day before the celebration.

I had my performance made and down to near perfection. Chief Arnook and I seem to have an unspoken agreement to forget our argument, though he didn't call on me for any more updates on my visions. I had finished practice and was waiting for Chief Arnook to arrive. Daminao handed me one of his swords and was showing me how to air bend with them.

"So like this?" I said, then twirled the sword around and did a few slashes unleashing a blast of wind.

"Yeah, that's about right," he said.

Just then, a sky bison landed, and Chief Arnook, Princess Yue, and Wei got off along with Monk Yami.

"Hyriu," the Chief said, "Have you got your performance finished?"

"Yes, and I will be ready to show it to you tomorrow morning," I told him.

Arnook had canceled school tomorrow, saying it was a holiday.

I left the valley and started for home. Suddenly, I ran into Hana.

"Oh, hello, Hyriu," she said.

"Uh, hi," I said caught off guard. I saw Taruk walk up.

"So, Hyr-o, what were you doing with the air benders today?" he asked.

"Air bending," I answered simply, I had come to give him smart aleck remarks with a snippet of truth.

Hana laughed, since she got the joke.

Taruk eyed me with suspicion, "Yeah, laugh away, but I will find what you're up to." We walked away.

Hana turned to me, "Well, I hope you are ready for your celebration tomorrow," she said with a smile and walked off.

"Is there anything she doesn't know?" I muttered to myself.

"She doesn't know about me," a voice behind me said venomously.

I turned and saw the Robed Man, his red eyes shining.

"I am still watching," he said ,then faded away.

I went home shaken. I had nearly forgotten about him. At home, I meditated to clam down and think about the coming events.

**It was Hana!? Yes ha ha. How many of you picked up on the hints? My editor figured it out in chapter 12 at the very beginning lol. Anyway please continue reading, favorite, follow, and please review. Chapter 16: The Celebration the last chapter I will post in 2013 with a wonderful ending… :D**


	17. Chapter 16: The Celebration

**So it will be a Triple Feature! My editor pulled through, lol. Well here is the last chapter for 2013 unfortunately. But it is a good one to leave off with. I do hope you all have enjoyed these set of chapters and that you enjoy this one as well :D**

Chapter 16

The Celebration

I had already woken up and was meditating, a habit I had formed in the past two weeks, when I heard a knock at the door.

"Come in," I said and opened my eyes. I stood

"Hey." It was Koluk. "You ready?"

"Just about," I said. I grabbed my robes I had gotten from the palace. I was already wearing the first two layers, so I just pulled on the last. "Okay, now I'm ready.

We walked swiftly through town. Since it was still only an hour after sunrise, most people were using the holiday to catch up on their sleep. I saw a shadow following us in the alley ways. 'Hana' I thought. 'Does she really need to follow me still? She already knows everything.'

We continued to the edge of Hydronia until we got to the bottom of Gaofeng where the pass started. Lina was sitting under the archway that was the entrance to the mountain pass.

"Hey, Lina," Koluk said.

"Oh, hello," she said and stood up. She walked up the pass with us.

"So, Hyriu, are you nervous?" Koluk asked.

"Um, a bit," I said.

"Do you have your performance planned out?" Lina asked.

"Yes, I practiced it yesterday, and Daminao gave me a few

notes," I told them.

"Who is this 'Daminao' anyway?" Koluk asked. "I've heard you mention him a few times."

"He is one of my air bending friends, and the most intimidating-looking air bender I have ever met," I explained.

"How can an air bender be intimidating," Koluk said. "I don't get it."

"Oh, trust me. You'll get it," I told him.

We were about half way up the pass.

"Koluk, have you ever seen the Shui Temple or Heiwa Valley?" Lina asked.

"No, this is my first time also," he said to her.

We got the top of the pass. The balcony was empty. We went through the tunnel, and the air grew warmer. All three of us were dressed up for the celebration. Koluk had a neat and formal wolf tail hair style. He wore robes colored in several shades of ice blue, so he looked like a walking glacier. Lina had her hair braided with blue ribbons in a fancy style. She wore light purples mixed with dark blues. We reached the open air porch and were met by a group of people. There were the monks, the Royal and Hydronia Courts, along with some of my friends, and Hiko, who had come earlier with Wei. We walked to the balcony and saw the whole of Heiwa Valley.

"Whoa," they both said as they stood there in amazement.

"Ha ha, yes. It is an amazing sight, isn't it?" Master Sonam said.

"Hello, Lamara," I said.

"Hey, guys," she said.

Just then, I saw something approach from the sky. It was an air bender on a glider. The air bender landed, and it was Daminao. He had a Northern Temple style glider, with rectangles, and the cloth was a deep green that was faded and worn. The wood was made of palm tree and was light and strong.

"You are late," Monk Yami observed.

"Oh, yes. Sorry about that. I got distracted by watching the clouds in the sky," Daminao said sarcastically and flashed a crooked smile at me.

Monk Yami gave a disapproving look.

"So, Daminao, you do have a glider?" I asked with a smile.

"Of course I do. How else would I get around quickly?" he said to me. "Who are you two?" he said to Koluk and Lamara.

"My name is Lina. I assume you are Daminao?" she said, holding out her hand. He shook it and nodded. "Well, Hyriu described you very accurately."

"I get what you said now," Koluk said to me. "I didn't think it was possible, but he's almost scary looking."

I laughed.

"So, shall we go see Hyriu's performance?" suggested Master Sonam.

"Yes, let's do that. Hyriu, you will be performing for us in the center of the valley, unlike your usual practice area," Monk Dadao said.

We took a sky bison down to the field. it was exactly like the field I had been practicing in. There was a tower near by, jutting up from the dense forest that surrounded the stone field. There was already a crowd there. We joined them, I was nervous now that I saw the crowd. I walked to the center of the field which had been prepared for me.

"Hyriu, you may begin when ever you are ready," Chief Arnook said.

I took a deep breath. I tied a cloth around my face so only my eyes were showing. I wanted them to see exactly how I would be doing my performance, even though they all knew it was me. I lifted up a stream of water and swirled it around myself. Then, I lifted up a second stream and swirled it around with the first. I began to move the water together into a large sphere of water that I moved around myself. I froze the water so a ball of ice hovered in front of me. I clapped my hands and shattered the ice ball and melted the pieces, then evaporated them so a cloud of stream enveloped me. I slowly lifted up my hands, creating a funnel of air that blew the steam away. I blew up a large cloud of dust. I did several air bending forms blowing dust away creatively. Then, I lifted my self up with air and shot a few blasts in to the on-lookers so their hair and cloths were ruffled. When I landed, I shot a blast of fire over their heads. I did a few more simple fire bending moves I knew, which was a very short list. After I had done a few good fire blasts, I began to bend all three elements at once, creating a show of lights, wind, and dust. I fire bended using water bending and air bending to create a tornado of fire and steam. Then, I made an ice wall in front of myself. I shot it with a blast of fire, creating dazzling lights and a cloud of steam over the heads of the audience. I flipped around, shooting fire and launching water. I mixed air and fire making a whirlwind of flames. Then, in a swirling motion, I ripped off the cloth and made a small ring of fire on the ground around myself. The fire cast dark strange lights on my face though, according to Daminao, so it was hard to see my face clearly. Finally, I lifted my hands up and slammed them down, causing the flames to brighten and grow, casting an orange light on my face so it shown clearly and was unmistakable. I stood there for a moment. Everyone began clapping.

"Well, Hyriu," Chief Arnook began, "that was most impressive. I think that will be truly dramatic to watch."

"Yes, I agree," said Wei.

"Hyriu, that was pretty awesome," Koluk said.

"It was fantastic and beautiful to watch," Lina said.

"That wasn't too bad," Lamara laughed.

"Well, I think we all agree. It was very good, but I have a celebration to host, so good day to you all. I must be off," Arnook said and left along with most of the Royal Court.

Pakku walked up to me. "You should know, Hyriu, some of us do not think it is a good idea for you to reveal yourself to everyone just yet. I ask you to use caution, after everyone finds out who you are; they will never look at you the same again or interact with you the same again. People who hated you before will love you now, but they will only love Anzen Hyriu, not Hyriu Jingshen. People will be jealous or envious of you and might try to attack you. That boy, Taruk, comes to my mind. He will be most unhappy, I think. I could see the city splitting in half, those who adore you, and those who envy or fear you. It could spark a battle, perhaps even a civil war in Hydronia. I told Chief Arnook my thoughts. He said I was over thinking things and had too much imagination. He is being blinded by you. He thinks if he reveals the Anzen, people will praise him as one of the best Chiefs ever. Don't get me wrong. He is not a greedy man, but he can not help himself. He is so fixated on the idea that you will bring only hope and happiness, even though you yourself told him that you can't end the Hundred Year War. He sees only the best outcome of this event. So remember this, when it comes down to it, he cannot force you to go on that stage. He cannot force you to reveal yourself. The choice is yours to make in the end. Please make the right choice, or if you do reveal yourself, always remember who you are. The spirits in you do not define you; you are Hyriu Jingshen who also happens to be the Anzen. Don't let it go to your head. Still be Hyriu after today. Still be you. This is your first true test as the Anzen, as the safety net. If the spark of war is ignited, do not let it catch fire, or we all will be caught in the blaze," Pakku looked me in the eyes. "Please, remember what I have said when you are about to walk on stage."

"I will remember, Master Pakku," I said. "I promise I will do what I think is right."

"Good, I know you will do your best," he said and walked off.

As he left, behind him I saw a figure in the crowd of air benders; the person was wearing a hooded cloak. At first, I thought it is was the Robed Man, watching me. Then, I realized that the person's cloak was dark blue.

"Hana," I said aloud.

"What," Lamara said.

"Hana!" I said and pointed.

Hana looked over and took off running.

"Oh great," Koluk said.

"Who the heck is Hana?" Lamara asked.

I heard Lina and Koluk quickly explain to Lamara and Daminao as I ran towards Hana.

"Hana stop!" I shouted as Lamara joined me.

"So it's your crazy stalker girlfriend," Lamara noted as we ran through the crowd of confused air benders.

I saw Daminao fly by overhead. I used air bending, so I ran faster. Hana was pretty fast and had a head start. We were running along a path in the thick jungle. It wound and turned. I came around a bend, Lamara close behind. The path straightened out all the way to the Shui Temple. I could see the whole path, and Hana was no where in sight.

"She must have gone into the trees," I said, out of breath.

"We'll never find her on foot, and the canopy is too thick to see through from above. She won this round," Lamara said holding her knees. After a pause she said, "You want to play air ball?"

I gave her a weird look before finally giving in, "Sure."

We went back with the others.

"Hey, you guys want to play air ball?" Lamara asked.

"I'm guessing you didn't find Hana then," Koluk said.

"Sure, I'll play air ball," Daminao said.

"Nope, she got away," I said to Koluk.

"So are we just supposed to watch you play air ball?" Koluk asked as we started toward an air ball field.

"Course not, you can play too," Lamara said and grabbed his arm and pulled him, "Come on, Lina and Hiko. You guys can play, too."

I laughed, and we all reached a field, "So, how is this going to work?"

"Um, how about you and Daminao against Hiko, Koluk, Lina, and me?" Lamara said.

"Uh..?" I looked at Daminao.

"Unless you're afraid?" Lamara challenged.

"I'm not afraid. You're on!" I said back.

We got to the nearest field. It was rectangular field of grass. There were many wooden poles all around the same hieght but no two were exactly the same. At each end was a square with a circular hole in it. The rules were to get the ball through the goal to win. We split up into our teams and played several rounds. After getting knocked off the wooden poles multiple times, Hiko decided to just watch. For the most part, we were pretty even. Even when Daminao and I found really good ways to work together. No doubt Lamara's guardian, Master Sonam, had taught her how to play fiercely. After we lost track of who was winning, we decided to see what the festival in Hydronia had in store for us today.

We walked down into Hydronia, which was alive with activity. Tents were set up all over town, but mostly in the center where there was a huge space for big events. A large stage had been set up for me, Pakku, and the other water benders. It was close to the Grand Hall and the northern border of town. We met up with Fai, Tekton, and, surprisingly, Hana. We all walked through the maze of tents, looking at all of the games and attractions. Lina dragged Fai off somewhere. Tekton and Daminao seemed to be getting along well. Since they were about the same age, I wasn't surprised. I was getting jumpy and nervous. Hana noticed this.

"Don't worry, Hyriu. It will all be fine." She leaned in close and whispered in my ear. "As long as the Avatar doesn't come back, we shouldn't worry," she said, quoting what Arnook and Wei had said several times.

She gave me a sly smile. I stopped walking abruptly. Koluk, Tekton, and Daminao noticed that.

"Hyriu, you alright?" Koluk asked.

"Uh, yeah, I just…I haven't eaten anything, and I am really hungry." I said, kind of truthfully.

"Oh, me too. Why don't we go get something to eat?" Hana said.

"Oh, uh, really?" I said, seeing no way out.

"Hana? Hana?" someone called, and then Hana's mother, Meili, broke through the crowd. "Ah, Hana, there you are. I'm sorry, Hyriu, but I'm going to have to steal her from you."

"Oh, it's no bother at all, really," I said politely.

"Oh, you're so sweet. Hmm have a good day Hyriu," she said and walked off leading Hana.

"You too," I said to her. "Thank the spirits; I thought I'd never be rid of her."

"Well, I'm hungry," Koluk said. "So can we go get some food?"

"Sure," I said.

"Alright," said Tekton.

We walked to one of the tents and bought some fried squid wrapped in kelp.

"So what's going on with Hana?" Tekton asked between mouthfuls of squid.

"Uh, what do you mean?" I asked, trying to sound innocent.

"Well, didn't you two go on a date two weeks ago?"

"Yeah," I answered.

"Well then, why do you seem to always want to stay as far away from her as possible?" he asked.

"Well, um, she always has this creepy thing where she knows things that she shouldn't know, and she's always popping up in strange places," I explained.

"That's women for you," Tekton laughed. "You got a lot to learn about the dating life. The only way for you to keep your girlfriend from finding out your secrets is to not have any. You might think she doesn't know something, but she does and is probably just testing you to see when or if you'll tell her, so you probably should tell Hana everything she doesn't know."

We continued eating then walked around playing games and talking. The day dragged on and on.

I was constantly on guard for Taruk or Hana. Friends came and went, some to eat, some to play games, and some to go hang out with other friends. I won a few prizes. Koluk and I would get super competitive and, in some cases, destructive with all the arcade games. Overall, the day was fun. There were enough games, food, and friends to distract me from the troubles tonight might bring. When the sun began to set, Lamara found me eating ice candy with Koluk, Lina, and Fai.

"Hey, Hyriu," she said quietly, "It's time."

Koluk and Lina exchanged nervous looks.

I nodded and took a deep breath, "Okay, let's go."

We started to walk away, "Where are you going, Hyriu?" Fai asked.

"Oh, don't worry Fai. He'll be back after sun down. I want to show him something," Lamara said happily. She could always shake the nerves out of people with her light-hearted tone.

"Well, alright, see you later," he said.

We worked our way through the crowd to get behind the stage. I found Chief Arnook waiting, talking with Pakku and Yugoda and an angry Princess Yue.

"Hyriu!" Yue said and ran over to me. "My father's plan is foolish and stupid. You should not go through with it."

"I have already expressed my feelings," I told her.

"Father, why do you insist he do this? What do you hope to gain from it?" Yue pleaded. I had never seen her like this.

Arnook ignored his daughter and looked at me rubbing his temples. "Someone let it slip to her about your visions," he explained.

"Pakku told me everything!" she cried.

"Including his crazy thoughts of civil war?" Arnook asked her.

"Yes," she stammered.

"He told me as well," I added.

"Good, then you know the foolish ideals that run through their heads and to ignore them," Arnook said.

I heard Wei announce the young water benders of Hydronia to perform after Master Pakku.

Pakku gave me a meaningful look and walked out from behind the curtain. The crowd cheered.

"While I can see the idea of civil war might be a bit far fetched, but, Chief, can't you see what is happening? You're going so far to say this is right by ignoring your own family? How is that right?" I said to him.

"She will see my point of view after you reveal yourself," Arnook said sternly.

"Perhaps, but Pakku at least said one thing sensible to me if nothing else. You only see the best outcome of this situation. What if you don't get the desired effect?" I said.

"Hyriu, do not lose yourself in Pakku's over exaggeration, too. You are the back up Avatar. How could the people not look to you with hope?" Arnook almost shouted.

"They could be mad that you kept this secret from them all this time," Yue offered.

"Quiet!" Arnook ordered.

"But what about Hyriu's visions? You can't ignore them," Yue pleaded.

"What about them? He had visions. That is precisely what they are, visions, nothing more. They are dreams, figments of Hyriu's imagination," he said.

I was not happy with practically being called crazy, "Then how come every time I see the Robed Man, everyone around gets a cold feeling?" I asked.

Wei announced the end of Pakku's performance and the beginning of the young water benders' performance.

"I did not know this," Arnook said, caught off guard.

"That is because you have been ignoring my visions, so I didn't bother telling you since you would just brush it off as if I said the sky was purple!" I shouted.

"Well, it does not matter, you are going to reveal yourself tonight so the people can have hope again," Arnook said.

I was about to respond when the female spirit spoke to me, 'Hyriu, something is about to happen, something that will change everything.'

'Um, yeah, I know that. I'm about to give my performance and reveal myself to everyone,' I said to her.

'No,' she said.

'What do you mean "No"?' I asked, but she remained silent, 'Why do you always say big dramatic things, but you never explain them?'

She didn't answer.

"Um, Hyriu," Lamara said, "Are you alright? You look like your having an argument with yourself."

"That's more or less true," I told her.

"Well, enough of this nonsense. Hyriu will perform tonight, and that is final," Arnook stated. "Now, I am going on stage. Hyriu you know when to come out, correct?"

I heard the crowd cheering on the water benders as they left the stage.

"Probably when you say something like 'Behold the Great and Powerful Anzen' right?" I said with a sarcastic smile.

"Something like that," he said and walked through the curtain and was met by a loud cheer.

I sat down deep in thought about everything that was going on. Pakku's words echoed in my head along with Yue's and Arnook's.

'Um, spirit lady, do you think you could help me?' I asked in my head.

Surprisingly, she answered, "I do not need to help. The decision of whether or not to go out on stage will be made for you.'

That really didn't help, so I still sat there troubled while Arnook began his big speech.

"Good evening, everyone," he began, "I hope everyone has enjoyed the celebration." He was answered by a loud cheer, "That is good, but I have one final surprise," he paused, "As you all know the war with the Fire Nation has only gotten worse. Our sister tribe in the south has been all but eradicated. All that is left of the Air Nomads dwell in the Bei Shui Mountains as our neighbors. Most of their culture has been lost forever. The Earth Kingdom is strong, but after 100 years of war, it is crumbling. I received word last month that one of the Great Three Strongholds has fallen. Gulanoth fell to the Fire Nation. Now Ohmashu and Ba Sing Se are the only strong holds left. The only thing that has kept _us _safe is our location. The Fire Nation showed us in the Tragedy of Lok Wa that they can wipe us out."

I swallowed, that was when my parents were killed.

Arnook continued, "This year, Sozin's Comet arrives again, and no doubt the Fire Nation have some grand evil plan to harness the comet's strength. Hope is fading. Courage and bravery are being replaced with fear. Now no one can walk through the Earth Kingdom with out a sword at his belt, or a bow on his back, else he will be attacked. The world is falling, and no one can see the bottom of the dark pit we plummet into. The world needs a safety net. And one might be in sight, a glimmer of hope shines on the horizon. I can see the source of the glow, and now I shall reveal it to you. I give you our safety net, the-" Arnook suddenly stopped mid-sentence.

I heard gasps and people cry out. I turned and looked at Lamara with a questioning look. She was looked at something behind me, something to the north. Her face in complete shock.

"Look," she said in a shaky voice.

I turned and looked to the northern edge of the city. A blue light was shinning, the source of it was on the other side of a large hill, but I knew what it was. I took off running to the hill.

"Hyriu!" I head Lamara shout.

I kept running. I charged past the Grand Hall. I raced up the hill. There were two people already at the top, staring at the sacred temple. I could tell they were spiritual caretakers of the temple. I then looked at the temple. The same temple I had seen in my first vision. The same temple Arnook had shown me after his announcement. It looked exactly like my vision; the tall spire was glowing bright blue, which meant only one thing. I turned and looked at Lamara who was standing behind me. Chaos had erupted in the crowd by the stage. Many people shouted the same thing over and over.

"Chief Arnook said there was a light on the horizon! He predicted it!"

I remembered what I heard so many people say in the last two weeks, "The time to worry was when the Avatar returned." Now, was the time to worry. Now, was when my visions were proven true. The people shouted what the light meant.

"The Avatar has returned! The Avatar has returned!"

**Yes, I am leaving you all with that cliff hanger for 2 or 3 weeks. Ha ha sorry. The story will continue in January 2014 with a double feature of Chapter 17: A Time to Worry and Chapter 18: Uncertain Decisions. Happy Holidays everyone :D**


	18. Chapter 17: A Time to Worry

**Well I am back with two chapters today. I hope you all enjoyed the holidays and are eagerly awaiting more chapters :D So here is the first half of our double feature. Enjoy.**

Chapter 17

A Time to Worry

That night, I laid in my bed, unable to go to sleep. I could hear Wei and some other people down stairs talking. I couldn't make out every word, but they were discussing me.

"…he alright? He just went straight up stairs," Wei was saying.

"…hasn't spoken since the temple lit…" Arnook said.

"We…tomorrow…needs sleep…" Wei decided.

They left after Wei came up to check on me; I pretended to be asleep. I finally fell asleep late in the night. I woke up before sunrise and couldn't fall back asleep. I went down stairs and got something to eat. Then I walked behind the house where there was a small open space with walls. I began to practice different bending forms. I didn't bend; I just did the motions. First, I did water bending forms. I moved slowly and focused on perfecting the forms. I let my chi flow through my limbs, enriching me and filling me with spiritual energy. I began to hear the whispers of so many voices echoing in my head. I switched to air bending forms. I felt more and more powerful; I could feel a great energy filling up inside me.

'Good, you are connecting with the spirits in you.' The woman in my head said.

I then did fire bending forms. I entered stage one and my energy grew. I could feel my chi flowing all around me, from my finger tips to my toes.

'Keep going,' the woman said.

I felt my power grow to as high as it could go when I was in stage one. I could feel a barrier that held even more power. I focused on the barrier and slowly it began to give way and suddenly collapsed, filling me with more power and energy than anything I had felt in a long time. I kept practicing the forms, controlling the amount of power I used. It was like trying to guide a rushing river. I slowly led it in the right direction. If I tried to force it where I wanted it, I would lose control. After a while, I had complete control of the river of energy.

'You have mastered Stage Two of the Avatar State,' the woman said.

"Really, how?" I asked her.

'You connected deeply with your spiritual energy, and you were able to control it very well. The trick is being in the right state of mind, with no earthly distractions. You were focused on your movements, nothing else, so you were able to master it,' she said.

"I just didn't want to think about anything else. It is really hard to process, and it is also frightening. I, I didn't want to feel scared or worried or anything," I told her.

'And that was the key to your success,' she said.

I continued doing the bending forms. I don't know how long I practiced. The sun rose, and the city began to wake up.

I heard someone walk up behind me. I continued practicing.

"Good morning, Hyriu," Wei said.

"Good morning," I muttered.

I turned and faced him and stopped practicing. He had a concerned look on his face, his eyes full of worry. Behind him, I saw Koluk and Hiko with similar expressions.

"How are you?" he asked kindly and hopefully.

"I'm not sure," I said truthfully.

"Okay well, if you need to talk to someone, I'm here for you," he said.

"Alright," I said with no emotion.

"No doubt Chief Arnook will call us to a meeting some time today, so stay in touch," he said.

"I will," I said, still no emotion in my voice.

He lingered for a second then walked back to the house. After a minute, I walked into the house, also. Wei was speaking to Koluk in the other room. Hiko was sitting at the table eating in silence.

"Hyriu?" Hiko said.

"Hmm?" I answered.

"Are you alright?" he asked nervously.

"I don't know," I said starring out the window.

"What's going to happen now? Now that the Avatar is back. What happens next?" he asked.

"I don't know that either, little brother," I said, looking at him.

He looked back at his food and didn't ask any more questions. I went upstairs. I thought about what the rest of the town was like. People were probably celebrating, having parties and big meals, but here, here there was a tense silence. The thought slightly amused me in a depressing way. There was no school today since it was the week break. I walked up stairs and got ready for the day. I could hear people celebrating outside. After I was ready, I just sat down on my bed thinking about what to do. I went down stairs.

"Hiko, I'm going for a walk," I said.

"Okay," he replied from somewhere in house.

I walked outside. People were celebrating, kids were playing in the snow, and everyone seemed so happy and full of hope. Everyone, except me. I walked around in silence. People smiled at me. I faked a smile back. I saw Lina hanging out with Fai; they were arm in arm. I wondered if she had made a move. I smiled at them as they walked by. She gave me a slightly worried look. I walked to the south and left the city. I walked into the foothills of the Bei Shui Mountains. I walked up on to a high ridge and looked out over the city. I sat down and started to meditate. I sat there for a long time. After at least and hour and a half, I heard someone approaching. I kept my eyes closed. I heard the person sit down next to me. I waited for a minute or two before opening my eyes to see who it was; it was Tekton.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," I said quietly.

"What are you doing sitting up here all alone?" he asked.

"I wanted to get away from all the celebrating. I wanted to be alone," I explained simply.

"Oh, should I leave then?" he joked.

"No, you can stay," I said, almost smiling.

"And about that, everyone is happy and celebrating, everyone except you. Why is that?" he asked seriously.

"Yeah, well…it's a long story," I said.

"We have time. Water bending practice doesn't start for a bit," he said.

"I don't know; it's complicated," I told him.

"Well, maybe you could tell me what was really going on yesterday," he paused. "A lot of people are saying Chief Arnook predicted the return of the Avatar. But, I don't think that that is what happened. Chief Arnook looked just as surprised as everyone else. And in his speech he talked about how the world needs a safety net. He wasn't talking about the Avatar. He was talking about someone else. And about a minute after the temple lit up, when we were leaving after our performance during Chief Arnook's speech, I was the last to leave the stage, and I heard someone shout your name from behind the curtain. And before that, I heard parts of an argument going on back stage, I heard your voice along with the Chief's and someone else's."

"How much did you hear?" I asked cautiously not looking at him.

"Enough, you know something, Hyriu. I don't know what, but you know something important. Something that connects everything I don't know about you, I bet. Why you fake at water bending. Why you were behind the curtain yesterday. Why someone shouted your name, and why you are acting like this today," he paused waiting for my response. When I remained silent, he said, "So what were you meditating about?"

"Things," I answered.

"Alright, I won't push you for answers," he said with a laugh.

We sat there for awhile. After a long time, Tekton stood up, "Come on, Hyriu. Practice will be starting soon."

I got up, and we walked down to the field. A lot of people were already there. Tekton and I took our spots in the back. Taruk walked over to us, 'Great,' I thought, 'did he figure it out, also?'

"Hey Hyr-o," he snarled, "I'm watching you." He walked off.

"Alright then," I said, confused.

Master Desu and Wei walked up onto the platform.

"Okay, everyone," Wei said, "We will be doing some more ice bending. You will be making a ball of ice, which you already know, and, without melting it, you will bend it into an ice shard. Now don't get frustrated on the first try. I will tell you that you won't get it at first. And there will be explosions, so please don't scream or do anything childish." Then, he demonstrated the move for us. He lifted up a ball of water, froze it and stretched it into a shard of ice. He motioned for us to try.

I was not in my right mind today; I lifted up my ball of water and froze it with in seconds. Not even the older kids like Tekton and Huan were that good. And then, with out thinking, I stretched the sphere into a near perfect shard of ice.

"How in the world did you do that?" Tekton asked in shock.

I snapped out of my trance and quickly melted my ice and let it fall to the ground, "Do what?"

"I saw you. You did it perfectly. You didn't have any trouble with it at all. You can't hide that!" Tekton exclaimed.

"Will you please keep it down?" I pleaded. I looked around; Taruk was looking straight at me, a look of shock and suspicion on his face.

"So you admit it. You are a lot better than what you show," Tekton said triumphantly.

"You have no idea," I told him, since I knew I couldn't play dumb when he perfectly saw me do it.

"What do you mean?" Tekton asked as a few kids' ice balls exploded.

"Let's just say you are right. Everything that I am hiding is connected by one thing," I said lowering my voice.

"And what is that?" Tekton asked excitedly.

A man walked up to Wei on the stage. "Hyriu," Wei called, "We have been summoned."

I looked at Tekton seeing no point in hiding the truth from him now. I had already said too much, "I am the Anzen from the Legend of Beifen."

Tekton's ice exploded, and I walked away, toward the stage.

"Why does _he_ always get to skip out on practices?" Taruk muttered angrily.

"Because, Pupil Taruk," Wei snarled, "Chief Arnook has summoned him. If you see a problem with that, then I suggest you to take it up with _him_."

"Why is he so special?" Taruk asked.

"Hmm, I don't know. Maybe it is because he does as he is told and doesn't make angry remarks all the time! Now if that does not satisfy you, then perhaps you should ask the Chief, or if you do not want to do that, then you will stay here and work on your ice bending. Silently!" Wei growled at him. Taruk did what he was told, but he glared at me.

We went to the palace and to the courtroom. When we walked in, it looked like Princess Yue and her father had been arguing.

"Ah, Hyriu," Arnook said, "I welcome you and ask you to accept my most humble apologies for doubting you and your visions. They seem to be coming true, and that awakens fear in all of us. Now that the Avatar has returned, the Great Darkness could be here in less that six months just as the Robed Man said."

"I accept your apology, and you think this Robed Man is the Darkness that the spirits told Avatar Roku about?" I asked.

"Yes, and if what he says in your visions is true, then now is truly a time for worry."


	19. Chapter 18: Uncertain Decisions

**Here is the second half of the double feature, be sure to read Chpater 17 before you read this one. Enjoy :D**

Chapter 18

Uncertain Decisions

"So, what do we do now? I asked.

"Whatever we can to try and prepare you for this threat," Arnook answered. "You will begin your more intense training with Master Sonam immediately. Also, I will suggest to Instructor Chen to begin sword training as soon as possible. I do not think we should wait until spring for you to visit Master Lee and Shan. You need to work on your earth bending as much as possible, along with fire bending, though scheduling a visit with Master Zohar will be much harder. I think that when you go to Heiwa Valley, that you should practice your other bending and swordsmanship. I believe your friend, Daminao, has skill with swords. Also, whenever they can, Wei and Pakku will have intense water bending practices with you, but air bending must be your focus right now. And start getting better at hand-to-hand combat in practice, so you won't just be wasting your time and get some real practice. I also encourage you to spar with Koluk since he is actually a challenge for you."

"Okay, um, wow. I am going to be very busy," I said.

"Chief," Wei said, "Are you sure Hyriu can handle all these things? I mean, he is still just a boy. What if we held back on some things?"

"No, Wei. If the Darkness will be here in less than six months, we can not hold back. I would much rather have him over prepared than not prepared enough. We cannot be certain of anything at this point, so I am going to do all in my power to prepare him."

"Wei," I said, "Don't worry about me. I can handle it."

He didn't look reassured, but Arnook said, "Good, you will start immediately, unless you have had anymore visions,

or if you have any more information about that person in the library."

"Actually, I think I know who it was," I said.

"Oh, really," Arnook said getting excited. "Who?"

"I am nearly positive that it was Hana," I told them.

"Hana?" Wei exclaimed. "That girl you went on a date with?"

"Yes, her," I said to him.

"Well, I don't want 'nearly positive.' I want a yes or a no," Arnook said. "You'll have to investigate further. Find out for sure, then report it to Wei or me if you can. With the Avatar's return, we need to keep your identity a secret as much as possible. Now, if that is all-"

"Actually," I began, "Tekton knows about me, also."

Arnook put his face in his hands. "Alright, I won't ask how he knows just make sure he doesn't give you away. You need to be extremely careful from now on. And only tell people if you _absolutely_ have to."

I nodded

"Oh, Chief, Taruk, the one that has caused problems before, is getting bold. He is becoming a large problem. He knows something is going on; a secret being kept." Wei explained.

Arnook sighed, "Of course he does." He rubbed his temples, "What next, Hyriu, fire bending in school? Well, I guess just keep an eye on that boy for the time being. Now, Hyriu, go to Heiwa Valley to practice, if…that is all?"

"That is all, for now," I said.

"Good," he said, clearly relieved.

Master Sonam had apparently been in the back of the room the whole time. We went to Heiwa Valley, and I learned how to properly create a mini tornado and had glider practice. On my glider, I practiced air surfing where I stand up on my glider. I had gotten pretty good, but I wanted to be great at it. Then, I practiced fire bending and earth bending for several hours. When it was about three hours after noon, I went behind the Greenwall and practiced sword fighting with Daminao. He lent me one of his swords to practice with. He was a good teacher, and at the end of our lesson, we sparred with swords and air bending. I found that he was a very talented bender. Koluk then came to the valley, and we practiced hand-to-hand combat until sundown. We had dinner at the Shui Air Temple then went home. I was so exhausted that I collapsed on my bed thinking I could sleep for the next six months.

**Well that is all for today everyone. I hope you all are still liking the story. Please continue reading and don't forget to favorite of follow if you really like it. And please I beg you review I only have three and two of them are from my editor lol :/ So please review even if it is only something simple like "Keep writing" or "I like the story" though I would not mind something more elaborate than that. If you have any questions, concerns or anything really feel free to send me a message. I also would like to know what you don't like about the story. Perhaps something that doesn't make sense or something you just plain didn't like, but give your reasons as to why you didn't like it and along with that perhaps you could say your favorite part of the story or your favorite character, location etc. Stay tuned for Chapter 19 Confrontation of Truth, coming soon.**


End file.
